Denied Rights
by HalandLeg4ever
Summary: Thranduil's advisor is actually his son. What happens when on a visit to Lorien, the truth comes out. Updated again! 422
1. Elvish insults

Authors Note: Hello all. This is my first story so any criticism is welcome. Basically this story is AU, but sticks to the books in certain places. Haldir is Marchwarden; his brothers are Rumil and Orophin. Legolas is the son of King Thranduil, however he is the youngest, and is not accepted by his father as an heir because his birth brought the death of his mother. (Yes I know its been done before… sorry, but it works with the story.) Legolas has three elder brothers, and one elder sister. Brothers: Vorimarao, Anganca, and Aranisilo. Sister: Calimara.

Hmm, what else should you know? Oh I do not own Legolas, his father, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Galadriel, Celeborn… etc. I do own Legolas' siblings, and several Lothlorien elves including Uruitëórëo.

My elvish is not the best, however if I do have a character speak elvish, I have the translation in parenthesis. 

---------------------------------------------

On the borders of Lothlorien…

Bodies lay everywhere. Or to be more specific, the bodies of twenty-five men. Five killed by silver knives, and twenty killed by arrows, for twenty was how many arrows filled the quiver of one of the Galadhrim. And it wasn't just one of the Galadhrim who had been on patrolling this area—it was Haldir, their Marchwarden, and he never missed a shot.

His brother Rumil, sank to his knees. "He is not here… they have taken him!" he cried. He had heard of elves taken by men before. Most were never seen again, and the ones that returned had been tortured and violated.

"Fear not, Rumil," said Uruitëórëo (fiery heart), putting a slender arm around the grieving elf's shoulders. "Let us return to Caras Galadhon. The Lady will be able to shed light on your brothers' whereabouts. Her mirror will show us the way to him, and we will recover our courageous Marchwarden once more!" The elves surrounding him nodded in agreement, their faith strong in their Lady of Light.

Elsewhere…

The first thing that Haldir noticed as he awoke was the darkness. Not blocking his sight- he wasn't blind, but the darkness that he felt in the woods that the party of men was about to enter. He did not move, nor give any indication that he was awake. Peeking through his eyelids, and getting some idea of his surroundings, he deemed that they were about to enter Mirkwood, the realm of King Thranduil, at sunset. 'Even if Lothlorien wasn't on bad terms with Mirkwood, I would not enter these woods at sunset,' he thought as he closed his eyes again. He smirked as he remembered what Orophin had said earlier, "I'm not sure which I'd rather take on--- King Thranduil or the famous Mirkwood spiders." 

However, this small facial movement attracted the attention of his captors, and noticing that he was awake, dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. Halide's muscles ached in protest, and as the knife wound in his back hit the earth, he could not help but let out a hiss. Malicious laughter rang out around him, and he tensed as one of the men, presumably the leader, ran a finger along the tip of his sensitive ear. "I've always wanted to do that," the man said, grinning. "That, and a few other things," he whispered as he leered at Haldir. 

Haldir moved not a muscle, and said, "Auta miqula orqu". (Go kiss an orc)

The leader angrily pressed down on one of the arrows sticking out of the marchwarden's arm. "You understand everything I'm saying, and I'd bet you know how to speak common too. I don't want to hear any of that elvish crap come out of your mouth."

The pain was excruciating, and Haldir's world was beginning to darken around him. The leader released the arrow, and his vision cleared; however, the previous dull ache from the arrow had now become a sharp stabbing. Defiantly, he spoke again, his voice getting louder and louder as he glanced at all of the men surrounding him, "Dolle naa lost! Amin feuya ten' lle! Antolle ulua sulrim! Amin delotha lle! NADORHUANRIM!" (Your head is empty! You disgust me! Much wind pours from your mouth! I hate you! Cowardly dogs!)

The leader, not understanding a word, still had the sense to know that he was being insulted. "What did I tell you? You son of a bitch!" With that, he viciously twisted the arrow embedded in Haldir's arm. Gleefully he watched as grimaces flashed across his captives' face, and then pouted when he realized the elf had lost consciousness again. 

"Oh why'd you do that boss? Now we have to wait until he wakes up to play with him!" whined one of the men standing behind the elf. 

The leader straightened and glared at the man. "I am in charge. I say what we do, and when we do it. Right now, you should be preparing for camp." Glancing around he stopped on his largest and strongest men. "You three," he said pointing, "you guard the elf." He turned to leave.

"But sir, he's unconscious, and wounded. He doesn't need three of us to watch him," said the largest man, scratching his head in confusion. "Can't just one of us do it?"

The leader sighed in exasperation. "You fool! How many men did we start out with? Huh? Out of forty, we now only are fifteen! That elf, that one elf, killed twenty-five of us! It took two arrows, a knife in the back, ropes, and the chloroform to actually subdue him! And you want to leave him with just one guard?! I don't think so!" He stalked away from the campsite.

The three guards looked at each other. "He don't gotta get so mad 'bout it," said the second largest man. The others nodded in agreement. A sudden growl of frustration was heard as the leader continued to walk away, muttering about stupidity.


	2. Relief

Note: This chapter will be told from Rumble's point of view.

It had taken hours for me to reach Caras Galadhon, and normally would have taken longer; however each time I faltered, I pictured Haldir's beaten body before my eyes, and I was filled with strength. I could not lose my brother…… I could not!

Gasping for breath, I managed to make it to the Lady's steps, and taking them three at a time, I sped up to the top. I had no sooner reached the top, and opened my mouth to tell the Lady of Haldir's misfortune, when she silenced me with a glance, and spoke.

Her eyes were sorrowful, as her musical voice filled the air, "I have seen your brother's plight, Rumil. Alas, I had not seen it earlier, for your brother could have been spared much pain." I guess she saw the tears that once more gathered in my eyes, and looking like she was close to crying herself, said, "He is not dead, nor is his soul broken." Pausing, she turned to her mirror. "Those who have taken him know not of what they do. They are driven by lust, greed, promises of riches and power……" Her eyes met mine. "I have seen what will happen to your brother if he is not freed," she whispered, sending violent images into my mind. I shuddered and would have fallen, had my Lord not steadied me. So engrossed in the Lady's words, I had not even heard him enter, but perhaps he had always been there.

She whispered again, "That is not all. I have also seen what will happen to Lothlorien if your brother is not freed to play his part in **our** future…" More images filled my head. Trees burning, and crashing to the ground. Children screaming and running for their lives as orcs chased them through the once safe haven of the Golden woods. An elf laying dead on the ground with blood pooling around him, and then as he is turned over, I see it is Orophin. 

"No!" I shout. "This cannot be allowed to happen!" Not to Haldir. Not to Orophin. Not to Lothlorien!

Celeborn spoke then. "It will only happen if Haldir remains in the custody of these men. However, these are not the only things that Galadriel has seen in the mirror." Grasping my shoulder firmly, he said, "These events can be prevented by simple actions."

A small smile graced the lips of my Lady. "My mirror has shown me that Haldir will be rescued," and then frowning slightly, continued, "however it has not shown me the direct path." Turning to face her husband and me, she took a deep breath. "Someone must go Mirkwood and request help. I know not how, and I know not why, but I do know that Haldir will be rescued if this is done." Gliding over to me, she grasped my hand. "I have chosen you to be the one to go, Rumil. The mirror has shown that you will not return with Haldir, but that he will be delivered to us by our Mirkwood brethren."

I swear to the Valar that my heart skipped a beat in relief. My trembling had subsided, and the sweat had disappeared from my brow. My brother was going to live.


	3. No Place Like Home

Note: This chapter is going to be told from Legolas' point of view. (It's about time we heard from him!)

Mirkwood…………..

I entered the palace. Any other elf would have said that it was great to be home, but I was not 'any other elf', and it definitely was not great to be home. I was already missing Imladris. Arwen, the twins, and Lord Elrond had treated me the way I wished my father would treat me. "My lord, you have returned!" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to see Veryaserko, the captain of the guards. "How are you, my lord, how was your trip?!" he greeted me with enthusiasm. He always did like breaking the rules: although he knew my father's wishes, he still disobeyed and called me Lord.

I sighed, "It was wonderful. Imladris is lovely this time of year, and Elrond's company could brighten even the darkest of souls." Silently to myself I added, 'except my father's', onto the end of that sentence.

The captain nodded, and then looking around cautiously, as if expecting orcs to attack at any moment, "And the battle plans? Has Lord Elrond approved of them?" At this my dark mood lightened. I always did like playing around with Veryaserko.

"Now Veryaserko, you know I cannot reveal that information to you until I have spoken to my king." At seeing the bewildered expression on his face, I laughed aloud. I darted off towards the main throne room, calling over my shoulder, "talk to you later!"

I continued through the palace, flashing smiles and murmuring hellos to the elves I passed. As I approached the throne room, I heard shouting and the sound of bottles shattering against the wall. The door opened and a servant scurried out and slammed the door behind her. "Oh Legolas! Thank the Valar you are home! He is upset that you have kept him waiting." I opened my mouth to apologize on behalf of my father, however I was interrupted by my father's large booming voice. 

"Get back in here Silimainwë! I have not dismissed you!" Silimainwë looked at me tearfully, and smiling sympathetically at her I shooed her off down the hall, and went in to face my father.

"Your highness, I hardly think it is necessary to go around scaring the servants like that. Pretty soon none of them will want to work here anymore," I said as I strode in and took a knee before him and my three brothers. Seeing my father's face turn an ugly shade of purple, I decided it would be wise to continue. "Please forgive my delay, I felt it necessary to speak with Veryaserko upon my immediate return, concerning the numerous attacks during my journey."

Some of the color fled from Thranduil's face at that comment, however the majority of it remained, so instead of purple, his face remained bright red. "You know you are supposed to report to me as soon as you return!" he shouted at me. "What kind of tactical advisor are you if you cannot even follow orders from your king?" With that, he rose from his throne, and stepping forward cuffed me across the face.

My head snapped to the side, but I made not a sound, and simply turned back to face him. "Father! How could you!" I suddenly heard from the doorway. I turned to see my sister, Calimara, burst in.

My father had the decency to look guilty. "Now precious, I didn't hit him very hard," he said defensively. I bit back the laughter. Calimara, my father's only daughter, was his favorite (just as I was his most hated). Therefore, she did and said anything she pleased.

She shook her head angrily at him and came over to me to examine my face. It was true; he did not hit me very hard. Well, at least compared to some previous hits. "Oh! Legolas, you are going to have a bruise," she said softly as she tenderly touched my face, and helped me up from my kneel.

I smiled at her, for while I hated my father, I loved the rest of my family. "Thank you for your concern, my lady," I said while kissing her hand. I heard my father snort, and ignoring him, reached into my pocket. "The Evenstar has sent you a gift," I said as I pulled out the fine mithril chain with a polished white stone dangling from it. She squealed with delight, and I helped her put it on. "Ah, Arwen was right! She said that while wearing this, you would surpass even the beauty of the moon," I said as I held her hands in mine.

Calimara giggled. "Legolas! How I have missed you!"

"Ahem! Who is king here? Oh yes, ITS ME!" shouted my father. I rolled my eyes at her, and returned my attention to the king. "So," he said, looking expectantly at me. "Do you have the papers?"

"Of course," I said handing him the papers that had sent me to Imladris in the first place. As he studied them, I made eye contact with each of my brothers and smiled.

It was Vorimarao, the crown prince, who spoke first. "How is Lord Elrond and his family, Legolas? I trust the twins have mellowed somewhat since the last time you saw them?"

I laughed. "You mean when my hair was accidently dyed blue?" I said smiling. "Well, actually there was a couple of days where my hair had suddenly turned blue again, and nobody knew who had caused it. In fact, the twins took it upon themselves to find the culprits, but sadly they were unable to find who had sabotaged my shampoo," I said, finishing my tale with my brothers laughing along.

"And the lady Arwen? How does she fare?" asked my second eldest brother, Anganca. At this question, the king looked up.

"Lady Arwen I am sure is fine, there is no need for you to trouble over her," he said sternly to Anganca. My brother turned pink, and lowered his head shyly.

Glowering at my father, I answered my brother, "Actually, Lady Arwen asked after you. She said next time I visit she hoped you would accompany me."

"Hold your tongue," answered my father harshly. "Anganca would do better to concern himself with ladies of Mirkwood, not Imladris."

To this, Aranisilo, my third brother answered, "Father, Arwen is a perfectly respectable lady, and a joining between her and Anganca should not be out of the question."

"Silence. I'll have no more talk of this right now," stated my father, as he again started to sift through the papers from Lord Elrond. Deciding that I was no longer needed, I turned to leave. "You have not been dismissed."

Frankly, I was exhausted from my trip, and I turned my eyes to my sister, silently pleading for her aid. She took the hint. "Father, Legolas has traveled a long way, and needs his rest. After all," she said, grasping her father's hand," what kind of advisor would he be if he was asleep on his feet."

"Of course you are right, my dear," he said, practically purring. "Advisor you are dismissed."

I bowed to him, my brothers, and to my sister, and turned to leave. A servant popped his head in. "My lords, there is a messenger from Lothlorien!"


	4. Men

Author's note: thanks to some of you for responding to my nonsense, it means a lot. Okay, next we go back to Haldir. Oh, originally this story was not necessarily going to be about Haldir's capture, but what came after that. I'll try to stretch this story to contain more about Haldir's confinement, and then there will be another about the events after that (which will definitely contain Haldir---he's my favorite character!) Warning: this story may contain slight slash. If it doesn't in this story, the sequel will.

Mirkwood…………….

When Haldir regained consciousness he noticed that the two arrows had been pulled from his body. The wounds had not been dressed, and his other cuts and bruises had not been tended to, but at least the arrows were out. He looked around cautiously, dreading the thought of drawing attention to himself. 

The moonlight slightly filtered through the trees and Haldir saw that all of the men present at the camp were sleeping. 'Thank Elbreth,' he said to himself, wincing at the thought of having to deal with their leader again. The Marchwarden tested his bonds. The rope was not elven, and therefore was weak. Since his hands were tied behind his back, he slowly but steadily rubbed the thin rope against a rock on the ground. He held back a sigh of relief as the rope snapped. Just as he was about to stand, he felt an arrow at the back of his neck.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" It was the leader. The man let his gaze wander over Haldir's tattered clothes, which did not leave much to the imagination. Awaking several of the other men, he had Haldir retied a post inside of his tent. "Let's see you get out of this," he said as he then fastened chains around Haldir's wrists. 

The man ran his eyes down the elf's body. "I'd play with you a bit, but slaves are worth more if they are untouched…… if you get my meaning." Laughing, he spit in the elf's face. "See you later!" And he walked out of the tent.

Haldir used his shoulder to wipe off the saliva from the human. 'Disgusting. Utterly disgusting.' The marchwarden tested his bonds. Although the rope was the same type as before, there weren't any sharp objects that he could use to cut it. 'Even if there were, I would not be able to break the chains as well,' he thought to himself. 

Thinking back to what he had seen outside the tent, he deemed that they were about one third of the way through Mirkwood. He only hoped that he was rescued before he was sold as a slave. He shuddered to think of a human using his body for pleasure.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Haldir fell into a troubled sleep……….


	5. No

Author's note: I know that it takes time to journey from Lothlorien to Mirkwood, but I had Rumil arrive quickly. Also, the men who captured Haldir are moving slowly through Mirkwood.

*************************************Mirkwood**************************************

Rumil entered the throne room cautiously. Spying an elf with a crown, whom he presumed to be King Thranduil, he bowed, "Greetings King Thranduil. I am Rumil of Lothlorien and I have come on urgent business." Raising his head, he watched as the elf sat on the throne.

Wasting no time, Thranduil waved his hand at his children and then gestured to Rumil. "And what is so urgent that sends a guardian of the Golden Wood to Mirkwood?" The three princes sat next to their father, while the princess quietly exited the room. Legalese remained standing by the door, waiting to see if the message needed his input.

Steadying himself, Rumil answered," Your highness, a guardian of Lothlorien has been captured by men. My lady Galadriel's mirror has shown them traveling through Mirkwood, and the Galadhrim request your assistance in rescuing our guardian." Hoping that the king had not noticed his trembling, he spoke again. "Will you aid us?"

"No," said Thranduil as he returned to looking at the scrolls that Legolas had brought him. The King's children protested quietly, as Rumil's mouth dropped open. 'But Galadriel said……' he thought to himself.

"Father," said Vorimarao, looking sympathetically at Rumil, "perhaps you should reconsider."

"I've made my decision, I'll have no more spoken of this," the king said sternly. "I despise Lothlorien, I despise Galadriel, and I will have nothing to do with either of them, and neither will my kingdom."

Legolas had been silently studying Rumil, and had noticed his trembling. "Who?" he said walking over to the guardian.

Rumil had been so engrossed in his plea that he had not even noticed the advisor standing in the shadows. "I'm sorry? Who what?" he said, quite puzzled.

"Who was captured?" 

"Our Marchwarden. Haldir." At this, the king looked up. 

"Haldir? Lothlorien's strongest guardian was captured by men?" he scoffed. "Perhaps he is undeserving of the title of Marchwarden," he spat.

Seeing Rumil wince, Legolas hissed, "Your highness, do you not know?" Looking at Rumil, and then back at the king he said, "They are kin. Rumil is the brother of Haldir. Do not disrespect him so."

"You dare to give me orders?!" roared Thranduil as he rose from his throne. "You forget your place, advisor!"

Standing tall and proud, Legolas answered, "I do not forget my place. I know my proper place, as do you. For now, as your advisor, I advise you on all matters! And on this, I recommend that you assist the Galadhrim. Not only will it repair relations with the Golden wood, you will assist a fellow elf, and Galadriel will be in your debt. You must do the right thing!" 

"I have given my answer! All of you are dismissed!" Thranduil shouted as he threw a vase which landed quite close to Legolas' head. Everyone swiftly exited the room.

Outside the throne room, Rumil grasped advisor's arm. "How did you know Haldir was my brother," he said hesitantly. As Legolas turned, the guardian was able to observe Legolas up close. His hair was golden, a shade much like that of the royal family's, and his eyes were a piercing brown. Overall he was quite an attractive elf. It was when he pushed his hair behind his ear that Rumil spied the giant bruise covering his face.

"I met your brother once. Briefly. From what I saw, he was an intelligent, and courageous elf, and held the respect of those under his command." Legolas nodded to Rumil, and then turned at strode down the hall.

Calimara approached Rumil. "Do not worry guardian." She smiled at him, and grasping his arm, led him in the opposite direction that Legolas had gone. "Come, you must be weary. I will show you to your room."

"The advisor….. what happened to his face?" asked Rumil.

Calimara frowned. "My father hit him," she said, and then continued to lead him down the hall.

Although he was still upset by the king's answer and the bruise on the advisor's face, Rumil allowed himself to be led, and patiently answered questions that the princess had of Lothlorien. The pair eventually stopped in front of a door, and Calimara suddenly pulled him close. Stunned by the beautiful body wrapped around his own, he found himself sliding his arms around her waist. Resting her arms around his neck, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Play along, for I have information about how to save your brother."

Finally grasping the situation, he studied his surroundings out of the corner of his eye. Two Mirkwood soldiers were staring blatantly at him, and three ladies had stopped their cleaning and were chattering excitedly while pointing at the embracing pair. 

Rumil began to nuzzle Calimara's neck, and raised a hand to run his fingers through her hair, and in the process grazed the sensitive point of her ear. She gasped at the pleasure and pressed her body closer to the guardian's. Speaking loud enough for their watchers to hear, Rumil murmured, "Perhaps we should take this into my bedroom."

"Definitely," she answered as he gently pulled her into his room and shut the door.


	6. Plans

Slipping inside, Rumil kicked the door shut with his foot, still holding Calimara. "You can let go of me now, my lady," he said softly when she didn't release him. 

"One still watches," she muttered as she slowly rubbed her foot over Rumil's calf. 

Although he saw nobody, he suddenly felt eyes upon them, and continued the charade by sliding his hands down her back, going lower and lower…. "If you go any lower, Rumil, I will kill you…" she mumbled in his ear.

He laughed quietly and then tipped them over onto his bed. "Relax," he whispered when he felt her stiffen, "I will not go too far." He locked his hands with hers and planted gentle kisses on her neck, and then up her jaw, before his tongue darted out to suck on the delicate point of her ear. 

Breathing heavily she arched against him. "Oh Rumil!" Releasing her ear, his lips traveled down her face before reaching her lips. He nibbled gently on the lower one before pressing his tongue against her mouth. After a minute she opened to let him in, and the two of them were lost in each other.

Outside a cloaked figure gazed through a hole in the wall. "Hey you!" a guard shouted, spotting him. "What do you think you are doing?!" The stranger darted off followed by the guard.

When he finally needed to breathe, Rumil released her lips. "We are alone now," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "You can get off of me."

Staring into her eyes he answered, "maybe I do not want to." 

She stared back, "maybe I don't want you to either," she said softly. He grinned and leaned back down to kiss her, but then she continued, "however, I need to speak to you of your brother."

Groaning, he got off of her, and gave her a hand up. Turning serious, he turned to her, "can you help him?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, as if she was choosing her words very carefully. "There are many who do not agree with my father. There are few who would deny help to a Lothlorien elf, and our people desire to repair relations with Lothlorien," she paused, "My brother is very adamant about rescuing Haldir. A small party will be leaving tomorrow at sunset to find the marchwarden. Only my brother's most trusted warriors will be included. You must leave at sunrise tomorrow, and say nothing of this to anyone. Not even your lady!"

At this Rumil started to protest, "But-" She cut him off before he could continue.

"My brother will fix everything, and it will seem like the king is the one who ordered the help. Friendship will resume between our two kingdoms once more, and my brother has agreed to accept the consequences. Nobody will know that we went against the king. This is very important Rumil. You must swear not to tell." She pulled him close. "Swear," she said as she ran her fingers through his silver locks.

He leaned into her touch, "mmmm, I swear." And then he claimed her lips once more, not even thinking to ask 'which brother' she spoke of.


	7. Ambushed

AN: Hope you all are enjoying the story, and thanks to those who reviewed. Now, on with the story!

*****Mirkwood*****

**In the palace**

Rumil stood patiently outside the throne room waiting to be admitted by the guards. While he was waiting, he pretended to be oblivious to the whispers and pointing by the rest of the elves surrounding him. "That's the one!" one lady excitedly whispered to her friend. "He's the Lothlorien messenger who the princess is involved with."

"Are you sure?!" her friend whispered back, straining to get a good look at him. "What will her father say? A guardian from Lothlorien?" The rest of the conversation was drowned out when Rumil was announced into the throne room.

Bowing, Rumil addressed the king. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I will be returning to Lothlorien immediately." He straightened and waited to be dismissed.

Thranduil looked up and waved his hand. "Of course." 

Rumil looked over the king's shoulder and saw the three princes. He nodded to them and then left the throne room. He headed to the stables and saddled his horse. It was then that Calimara found him. "Don't worry," was all she said, as she kissed him on the cheek, and then winked. When he blushed, she laughed and ran back inside.

With that, he took off through the gates of the stables, and headed for Lothlorien.

**Hours later, in the forest**

Haldir dragged his feet as he walked, hoping to slow down their party. His captors woke him up early each day, ever since two men had been killed by the giant spiders during their sleep, and they had been going at a strenuous pace ever since. Today was no exception. Of course, Haldir had seen the spiders before the killed the men, but gave no warning. 'The fewer men, the better.' Their screams had roused the other men, and during the chaos Haldir struggled to escape. However, despite the stupidity of the men, they were able to kill the three spiders, and the men were able to subdue the elf.

Although his body ached, and his mind was weary, the guardian forced himself to be alert. He turned his head at every sound, and continued to look for a way to escape. At the moment, he was surrounded by four men, had his hands tied with chains behind his back, and his ankles were tied with rope. He had just enough rope to walk, but should he attempt to run, he would fall. 

The leader of the men walked several paces in front of them. Glancing around, he said, "It's almost sunset. We'll camp here. By tomorrow, we should be out of this dreary forest, and reach Dimsville by dusk." He laughed," And you elf, will be in your new master's hands!" he said gesturing at Haldir. When Haldir's face remained blank, the man growled. "Come on men, make camp! Unless you want spiders to swoop in here and take a bite out of you!" The remaining men jumped up and hurried to make camp.

**Back at the palace, just around sunset**

AN** Okay this is just to warn you that although Thranduil may have seemed rather harmless earlier, you will now see his darker side. Consequently, there will be a lil' bit of Legolas torture. 

Legolas took one last look around. He had packed a bag full of healing herbs and bandages and gave it to one of his friends, he had picked the finest and strongest horses in the stables, and he and his companions were armed to the teeth. He had not told anyone of the true nature of the mission except Veryaserko, however he believed that these elves would follow under his command. Now the only thing left for him to do was to answer his father's summons. "I'll be back," he said to his captain as he jogged back inside.

To his surprise, he was met by two guards inside the throne room, and not Thranduil. "Diinenalagos, Arognin," he said greeting them with a smile. "Where is the king?"

They looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. "He's down in the dungeons." Arognin continued, "And we are to escort you there to meet him."

Legolas took this in silently. "I see. Well, this is my punishment for speaking out against him. Back to the dungeons….. lucky me!" he said to the guards grimly. "There will be no need to escort me, I know the way well," he said spitefully as they reached for his arms.

They cast their eyes downward at this. "The king has ordered that we bind your arms before bringing you," mumbled Dinnenalagos. At this, Legolas tensed. 

Looking apologetically at the two standing before him he then took off running down the hall. He could hear the frantic shouts of the guards as he sped around corners and down flights of stairs, as he gave quick waves and smiles to anyone that he met. He finally reached the dungeons and was forced to slow when he saw that several guards blocked the entrance to them. They weren't the only ones who blocked the door. His father also stood there, and he didn't look happy. 

"My lord, I will accept any punishment that you feel I deserve, even though we both know what I said was correct. However, I refuse to be led through the halls of the palace like a common thief," stated Legolas breathing heavily as the two guards finally caught up with him.

"Get in here advisor," Thranduil said calmly. Legolas held his head high as he walked past his father into the gloomy cell. The king motioned for several guards to take hold of Legolas, as he walked towards his son with a knife. Some of them hesitated, torn between their orders from their king, and their friendship with Legolas. "Move it!" Thranduil yelled. They hastened to restrain the advisor. Tearing open his captive's tunic he traced a leaf shaped brand on Legolas' chest. "You know Legolas, this mark identifies you as a member of the royal family, which you are not." Some of the guards surrounding them gasped as they caught a glimpse of the leaf and began murmuring amongst themselves. 

"Silence!" shouted Thranduil. Continuing, he said, "I have decided, my son, that I am going to remove this mark so that there will be no confusion!" With that, he plunged the knife deeply into Legolas' chest and began the painfully slow process of carving out the brand.

Legolas gritted his teeth as waves of pain hit him over and over again. But he did not make a sound. He would not give the king that satisfaction. 

After a few minutes, although it seemed like forever to Legolas, Thranduil finished carving out the leaf. Wiping his blood stained knife on a rag he smiled at his son, and gesturing to the guards, he turned and left. 

The guards holding him set him gently down on the stone floor and pressed some cloth to his wound. At this, Legolas finally lost consciousness. Just then Veryaserko ran in. 

"Legolas! What has he done now!?" he shouted when he saw the elf's condition. One of the guards whispered what had passed in his ear. Where there had once been a leaf shaped brand, now was a bloody mess where the flap of skin had been removed. "He is a fool," whispered the captain. "Does he not know that this, too, will be in the shape of a leaf?! There was no point in doing this except to bring him pain!"

"Did you know that he was the son of the king?" asked one of them cautiously to Veryaserko.

Dabbing gently at the uncovered skin, he answered, "Yes, I knew. Legolas told me this secret long ago. His father denies him his heritage because Legolas' birth caused the queen's death." He hoisted Legolas to his feet. "Come; help me get him to his horse." Several scrambled to assist their captain.

As they entered the courtyard, where the horses waited, they were suddenly surrounded by Legolas' friends. Upon seeing their friend bleeding they immediately voiced their concern and anger at seeing Legolas so lifeless. The captain ignored them and mounted his horse. He sat Legolas in front of him, as the advisor had not yet regained consciousness. "The sun has just set. We are leaving now," he said harshly in a tone that was not to be questioned. 

The company mounted their horses and along with Veryaserko and Legolas sped through the palace gates.

*****The forests of Mirkwood****

They hadn't gone very far from the palace when Legolas opened his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in front of the captain, and then raised a hand to stop the company. He dismounted and then went over to his own horse, who had been rider less until now. 

As he settled on Lhagrhiril, he turned to the company. "I do not wish to speak over what has happened. Right now we are on a mission. We are to rescue Lothlorien's guardian and then return him to the Golden woods. The king does not know of what we are about to do, so if you do not wish to follow me, I will understand." When none of the elves moved, he continued. "I have had several guards scout the area and they have found the guardian. He is being held by about fifteen men. We are going to attack them at their camp tonight. Are you with me?!"

They all shouted their agreement. "So be it," said Legolas. "Let's ride!" With that, they sped off in the direction that the men were.

*****The men's camp, hours later*****

Haldir had been studying his captors. It was obvious that they had more brawn then brains. Except for their leader. There was something about him. He knew the way through Mirkwood. He knew about the spiders. And he seemed to know that something else was out there. At every sound, the man turned his head. 

The marchwarden had already given up hope that somebody would rescue him, when he heard his name being called. It was so soft that he thought perhaps that his ears were deceiving him. Then he heard it again. And this time there was no mistake. He quickly looked around. To his surprise he saw several elves in the trees above him. Just as he was about to try to communicate with them, they all shot arrows into the sleeping men around him.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. As an elf approached him and helped him get rid of the chains, Haldir said to him, "Thranduil is not known to care for those from the Golden woods. Why did he send you to rescue me?"

Legolas stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps we thought relations could be repaired between our two realms." Haldir looked up in shock; however he quickly wiped his emotions off his face.

"You are Thranduil's advisor, are you not?" He thought a moment, "Legolas?"

"I am he. Come, let us patch you up, and then we'll return you to the woods from whence you came." He winced and held his hand over his chest as he motioned for several elves to help the guardian walk over to where several healing herbs and bandages had been unpacked.

"You are wounded, advisor," said Haldir as he noticed the blood seeping through the elf's tunic.

"It is but a scratch. Nothing to worry about," said Legolas nonchalantly as he walked back to his horse.

His captain snorted. "Legolas if that is nothing but a scratch, then I am the Lady of the wood." Taking Legolas' arm he guided him over to the bandages and sat him next to Haldir. "At least let me bind it properly," he pleaded.

Sighing, Legolas agreed. Gingerly he removed his tunic, hissing as the fabric brushed against the wound. Haldir's eyes widened as he took in the removed piece of skin. 'It kind of looks like a leaf,' he thought to himself as blood was washed away. "And how did you come by this injury?" he asked Legolas.

"I am afraid that someone did not like what I said," Legolas curtly replied as he met the guardian's stare, implying that he did not wish to speak of it.

As his wounds were treated and wrapped, Haldir took the time to study the advisor, for he had not seen him in years.

His golden hair gleamed in the firelight, and fell to his waist, secured by three braids at his temple. His ivory skin also shone brightly and his muscles tensed as bandages were bound around his wound. His face showed signs of his youth; however his eyes were what caused Haldir to do a double take. They were beautiful: piercing pools of brown. His eyes showed his wisdom, yet also revealed his pain and sadness. 

Haldir had met Legolas once when the young elf had traveled to Lothlorien on an errand for Thranduil, back when the two realms were at least civil to each other. Although Thranduil's advisor had not stayed very long, Haldir had formed a very high opinion of him. He held none of the Mirkwood king's animosity towards Elrond or his family, he held the respect of the elves that followed him, and he was polite. He was a far cry from the previous ambassadors from Mirkwood.

Even then, Haldir had always been fascinated by Legolas' eyes. But back then, those eyes did not have all of the grief they held now. 

As the guardian studied Legolas, Legolas studied him. His silver hair fell midway down his back and was tied back by two braids as was custom of the guardians of Lothlorien. Arrogant gray eyes stared out from the curtain of hair, as if the guardian knew what you were thinking, and felt himself to be superior. And the rest of his face, as always, was blank. His feelings were always hidden, although it was easy to detect the fierce loyalty he held to his Lord and Lady, his Woods, and his fellow guardians. His strength had always seemed unsurpassable, and it was this which led to Legolas' question.

"I mean not to be scornful, but I would know of how you, Marchwarden of the Golden Woods, came to be captured by mere men," Legolas said once his chest was wrapped.

"I ran out of arrows," came the brusque reply. 'How dare this elfling question my skill! Has he really changed so much that he is no longer the elf I met so long ago?' thought Haldir angrily. 

Legolas stared at him for awhile, and then to Haldir's surprise, as well as the rest of the camp, began laughing. "I meant no disrespect, Marchwarden. It is just, the king would have wanted me to ask you that question," he got out as he gasped for breath. He laughed again. "What an answer! I shall be sure to tell him when I return to the palace. Please forgive my rudeness, for I have already heard the tale from your brother, and I did not mean to anger you."

As Haldir processed what Legolas had said, he released the breath he had been holding. "I must admit, I was surprised to hear you speak so. For all of those in Lothlorien hold you in the highest regard, and would not have thought you to have such an attitude." After thinking a second, he asked, "My brother came to Mirkwood?"

"Your brother, hmm, yes. Rumil, I believe?" Rolling over into a more comfortable position, he continued. "He came to Thranduil and requested that we retrieve you."

Haldir looked at him skeptically. "And Thranduil agreed to this? I must admit I am rather surprised."

"Well, he took some persuading…" Legolas lied smoothly. "Perhaps it was at the request of the princess. It seems that she and your brother have, become quite good friends… if you get my meaning?"

Haldir froze. "Pardon me? Please tell me that you did not just say that Princess Calimara and Rumil, are……… involved."

"I am afraid I can say no such thing. And I can only speculate as to if this is the reason for your rescue, however the king refuses his daughter nothing, and if this was her wish….," the advisor trailed off. 

"Although your brother may want to be careful in his pursuit of her." Looking Haldir right in the eye, he continued softly, "There are many who care for Calimara, including I, and would do anything to keep her from being hurt."

"Is that a threat, Legolas?" questioned the guardian, surprised at the forcefulness the advisor displayed at the subject of the princess. 'Perhaps he too, has feelings for her?' thought Haldir as he studied Legolas intensely.

"It is not a threat, Haldir. It is a promise." The deafening silence was broken by Veryaserko.

"My lord," said the captain. "I am sorry to intrude, but our scouts have seen several large spider nests around here, and I believe it would be best to head for Lothlorien immediately."

"Of course," Legolas replied. Loudly to his companions he called, "To the horses." Standing he helped Haldir to his feet. "Come, Marchwarden. You will ride with me." He mounted his mare, and pulled Haldir up behind him.

Still surprised by the protectiveness that the advisor had shown towards the princess, Haldir allowed himself to be directed. "Legolas, why did he call you lord?" asked Haldir has he settled down behind the elf. He was surprised to feel the advisor stiffen.

"Oh, he has always done that. It's nothing special. I believe he says it to anyone he serves under," Legolas said quickly. 

And with that, the company rode hard towards Lothlorien.


	8. Lothlorien

AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Okay this chapter may be a little abrupt, but I'm trying to get ready for my first year of college, and it's a lil' harder then I thought, and I don't have as much time as I would like (to spend on writing and reading). Well, here it is!!

***Entering the woods of Lothlorien***

The party had barely entered the woods when the command came. "Daro!" (Halt) A hooded elf stepped out of the shadows, his bow drawn, and pointed at Legolas, who rode at the head of the group. Looking over their clothing, he said, "What business does a party from Mirkwood have within the Golden Woods?"

Legolas turned to Haldir and murmured, "Perhaps you would like tocare to diffuse the situation?" Haldir snorted, and, in turn, dismounted.

"Do not move!" came from the hooded elf as he took a step closer to Haldir. "Identify yourself!"

Haldir threw back his own hood. "Come now, Orophin, do not tell me that you have forgotten me already?" he said smiling. The other hooded elf dropped his bow.

"Haldir? Is it truly you? Ai how we feared for you!" said the elf as he revealed his own matching silver hair. "Rumil greatly eased my heart when he told us that Thranduil had approved a rescue, but it isn't until now, when I finally lay eyes upon you, that I am able to cease my worrying," he said as he embraced Haldir. Orophin was angered when he saw Haldir wince. "Have our brethren not tended to your wounds, brother?" he asked as he put an arm around the elder elf.

Legolas, who had been contently watching the brothers reunite, spoke up, "We bound his wounds the best that we could, although none among us are skilled healers. We hastened here, so he could receive better treatment."

Orophin touched his heart and then his forehead in as show of respect. "I thank you, Legolas, advisor to Thranduil of Mirkwood. Now, will you and your company please follow us to Caras Galadhon, for the Lady much desires to speak with you."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably on his mare, and then spoke, "I am afraid that we must decline. We must hurry back to Mirkwood. Thranduil will be most disgruntled if we linger."

At this, Orophin frowned. "I am afraid that I cannot allow you to leave without seeing the Lady." His words were firm, and Legolas was dimly aware that the Galadhrim had surrounded his company. 

When one of them reached for Lhagrhiril, Veryaserko drew his sword and pushed his horse in front of the advisor's. Immediately the Galadhrim had arrows pointed at every member of the rescue party. The company in turn, had drawn their own bows.

Legolas held up a hand. "This is not necessary." Turning to his captain he said, "This is not our land. We are guests, and as such we will submit to the demands of our hosts." Softly he said, "We cannot change what we have already done. Staying will not change my punishment." Louder he said, "We must take this opportunity to repair the relations between our realms, and if there is strife, it will not be our side. Lower your weapons."

His company immediately did as he said. Veryaserko looked pleadingly in Legolas' direction, "But my lord, he will be most displeased with you!"

Legolas smiled sadly. "Indeed he will be, but there is naught we can do about it now." He began to follow his guides, motioning for his company to do the same. 

And so it was, once again, that Legolas of Mirkwood would speak with the Lady of the Wood, but in doing so, would start a sequence of events that would lead to an unpredicted ending…… 


	9. Truth Revealed

An: Are you ready? Here it is!

The first part is Legolas' point of view, and the second part is Haldir's. All speech is elvish, unless I mention differently.

The Galadhrim escorted me and my companions through the forest. Golden sunlight filtered through the tall trees, and I upturned my face towards the brilliance. All around me I could hear life. Birds flew above me, and rabbits scurried underfoot. In the distance, a deer grazed. I could smell the moist earth, and the perfume of the flowers around us. And the trees! I was always breathless at the sight of the giant mallorn trees. I could also hear the trees speak, as most wood-elves can, and I silently listened to their whispers. 

I am not sure how long I stood there, letting the warmth of the sun flow through me, but when I opened my eyes, I saw several elves getting to their feet. I quickly apologized, for I had not meant to delay our journey. The Lothlorien elves looked amused, and I suddenly knew that I was not the first to have suddenly stopped in his tracks to enjoy the forest. We continued to walk. I strode quietly on the path, which would have been unobservable to humans, contently; for these borders were guarded well. It usually soothed my soul to be in Lothlorien. And this visit was no exception, especially after my last meeting with Thranduil. I was shaken from my thoughts by Haldir's other brother, Orophin, wasn't it? We were at the river Nimhrodel, and I was ushered across the rope to the other side. 

A Lothlorien elf who had been introduced as Uruitëórëo put an arm around me. "It's said that it has been a long time since your last visit. The others thought perhaps you had forgotten how to cross the river," he said laughing as he motioned to several of the Galadhrim that I had met on a previous trip.

"Ah, although it has been many years since I have had the pleasure of crossing Nimrodel, I fear that I could never forget the way to cross. Especially after my first meeting with her sweet water," I said smiling.

"Why, did some ill befall you?" asked Uruitëórëo innocently. 

I looked at him suspiciously. Was he pulling my leg? How could he not know? But then again, I had never seen this elf before. Perhaps he was new to Lothlorien. 

Most of the Golden Wood remembered what happened the first time I had gone to cross the river. One of the guardians had stumbled while balancing on the rope and had shoved me off it in his attempt to steady himself. I had ended up meeting the Lord and Lady of the Wood in a humiliating fashion: my clothes were soiled, my hair was in disarray, several cuts decorated my face, and I was soaking wet. It was mortifying to be standing in front of my hosts while a puddle of water had slowly formed around me.

A loud snort was heard from behind them, and I wheeled back with an accusing glare. Aranreslo, Haldren, and Salaro were politely smiling at us, while Hadeniel was turned away and shaking with laughter.

"Well, one could say that I got a little closer to the water then I wanted to. It is best left unmentioned, however, for I would hate to bring up the clumsiness which led to my 'accident'," I said with a hint of a smile. Immediately Hadeniel stopped laughing and turned a peculiar shade of pink. His companions chuckled, and soon as the rest of my company crossed the river, we continued on.

I looked over at Haldir. He was being supported by Rumil and Orophin, and the three of them had their heads close together. Every so often one of them would look up at me and laugh. I was getting rather annoyed and it must have shown on my face, for Hadeniel elbowed me and inquired if I was upset about something.

"It is nothing," I said faking a smile. "I just regret that I will soon have to leave these beautiful woods and return to my king." Although it wasn't what I was thinking, it wasn't exactly a lie. In fact, it was most definitely the truth. Once I returned to Thranduil, I was going to be in big trouble. Nothing I could say would get me out of the punishment that was waiting for me.

"You regret that you have to leave soon?" Uruitëórëo looked at me blankly. "But when you arrived, you were most displeased to learn that you had to stay."

I mentally laughed. Of course I was displeased. Displeased was an understatement. Out loud I replied, "I was upset that I would be disobeying my king, not that I would have to stay in Lothlorien."

Uruitëórëo seemed to accept this answer, and we began to talk of things of little importance, such as the weather, and border patrols. We continued to speak, with the other guardians commenting now and then, until we had reached Caras Galadhon. Veryaserko and I were ushered up the stairs of the great mallorn tree to stand in front of Galadriel and Celeborn.

I touched my heart and forehead to show my respect, and my captain followed my actions. "My Lord Celeborn, my Lady Galadriel," I said respectfully, "although my king was pleased to be able to return to you your March Warden, I must admit that he will not be happy with our tardiness in returning to him."

Lord Celeborn rose from his seat and sharing a glance with his wife, said, "We admit that we are surprised that Thranduil would bother to return one of our own. We are most thankful for his help, and are in his debt. However, you must stay and regain your strength." He looked pointedly at me. "I was informed by Haldir that you are injured. Please allow our healers to attend to your wound properly." 

I thought that it was rather tactful of him not to say what Haldir had really told him. I cursed silently, remembering my own words when Haldir saw what the knife had left behind, 'I am afraid that someone did not like what I said.' 

I smiled ruefully, "I am afraid that we cannot dally. Although we would most welcome your hospitality and assistance, we must return immediately."

Lady Galadriel, who had remained silent through this exchange, now spoke. "It is no secret, Legolas of Mirkwood, that I cannot read the secrets of all minds. You may even be aware, that I cannot reach into the depths of your own mind. However, I need not read your mind to know that you are troubled. For, although your thoughts are hidden well, I can still feel your emotions. Hate…. Anger….Sadness…." She looked directly into my eyes. "Fear…."

"My Lady," I said quickly, "please---."

"No," she said, cutting me off before I could finish my sentence. Although, later when I rethought the events of what had happened, I do not know what I was going to say, or what she was denying me.

Veryaserko, my ever faithful captain, stepped in front of me protectively. I'm wasn't sure as to what he felt I needed protection from; however it was soon clear a few seconds later, as several guardians appeared behind Galadriel. 

She looked at me. "Remove your tunic, Legolas, and show me this wound that another gave you."

I could not believe what was happening, and struggled not to panic. I could not show them what Thranduil had done; they would know instantly after seeing the shape. I couldn't understand why Galadriel was being so forceful! Were my emotions that visible? "My Lady, I will not. I cannot," I said as I looked around the room cautiously.

"Remove it, or have it removed for you," she said firmly. "You are well liked here in Lothlorien, and if another has done an injustice to you, then we must remedy the situation." When I didn't move, she motioned her guardians forward. I saw that Rumil and Orophin were among the four she sent forward, and Haldir was one of those who still stood behind his lady.

I was vaguely aware of Veryaserko being forced out of the room, as my arms and legs were held in iron like grips. It brought back the memory of my father, in the dungeons, and for a quick second I thought that Galadriel held a knife. Looking closer, I saw that she held nothing. "My Lady, please, do not," I pleaded as she came closer. I feared that another punishment from would be waiting for me if this secret was revealed to two of the most powerful beings on Middle-Earth.

I suppose I must have been trembling, because Galadriel caressed my face. "Do not fear us Legolas," she said softly. "We only wish to help you." She unbuttoned my tunic and unraveled the cloth that covered the skin slashed by Thranduil. "There, now tell us who did this to you," she said as she delicately began to clean the wound. "And why would you not show us before?" She peered at it closely, and then staggered back as if in shock. 

Lord Celeborn was by her side in an instant. "What is wrong?" he asked her concerned. She waved a hand towards the cut. He studied it intensely and then became quite pale.

I became aware of their powerful gazes looking over my features.

"We must have been blind not to have seen it before," Celeborn murmured. 

"His hair is the same shade as his fathers'! And his eyes, exactly like his mothers' were!" exclaimed Galadriel as she waved away the guardians holding me. 

I could tell that the guardians were confused. I assumed that they knew not what the mark on my chest meant, or what it told of my parentage. 

I confess that I did not know what to do. All my life, I had kept the secret of who my true father was. I had only told Veryaserko, my closest friend. Although I had befriended others, such as Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris, and Hadeniel and Salaro of Lothlorien, no words had ever spilled past my lips of my denied heritage. I had been quick to tell lies about my parents. No one had ever questioned me when I said my father had been killed by orcs, or that my mother had died of grief. Such subjects were just not spoken about.

However, standing here before these two powerful beings, I could not find any lies to tell. Besides what could I say? That someone had done it as a cruel joke? That Thranduil wished I was his son, and had made the mark out of affection? Ha, I think not. They knew of Thranduil and his cruelty. I wouldn't be surprised if they had guessed I was being abused by him the last time I was in Lothlorien. That time, I had a broken arm, and had passed it off as an accident while training.

Galadriel suddenly gathered me in her arms. "Oh you poor child," she said as she ran her hand through my hair. She released me and looked at me at arms length. "I do not understand how this could have happened. How could we not have known the child survived?" she looked downcast. "Yet, if he denies you, why does he have you as his advisor?" 

I smiled faintly. "I was raised by a servant who worked in the palace. She cared for me, as….. my mother would have. Vorimarao, Anganca, Aranisilo, and Calimara always treated me as a brother. They didn't blame me for my mother's death, like Thranduil did. As I grew older, they taught me the skills they learned from their tutors, and it became obvious that I soon surpassed them in almost every form of fighting." I straightened with pride as I spoke again.

"The warriors noticed my skill and I was soon part of the border patrol. I was the youngest ever to join a patrol in Mirkwood, and my skills helped my companions out of trouble more then once. Thranduil had no choice but to commend my accomplishments, and as I was the best for the job, he took me as his tactical advisor. Over the years I have tried to change his attitude when it comes to other realms. In fact, I finally got him to write to your son in law, Lord Elrond, proposing a treaty. Sadly, he still despises Lothlorien. He allows me to travel to other realms, but always seeks to keep me close to him. Not because he loves me, but because he wants to make my life as miserable as he can."

"Why did he send you to rescue and return Haldir to us?" asked Celeborn.

I considered my options, and decided that telling them the truth couldn't hurt. "He did not. I spoke with my brothers and sisters and they told Rumil, that it would be taken care of. Thranduil never knew that I left. Well, he probably knows by now. That is why I was anxious to leave. The sooner I return, the sooner I can face my punishment. The longer I wait, the more painful it will be." 

Galadriel turned away as I spoke this and I was startled to see a tear run down her cheek. "How could I have not seen?" she whispered to herself. "Why would they withhold this from me? Why?" Unexpectedly she screamed curses towards the heavens. The guardians who had been standing outside swiftly entered with their bows drawn, and were surprised to see their Lady begin to weep uncontrollably. 

Celeborn motioned for me and the guardians to leave as he gathered his wife in his arms. "Legolas, we will expect you at dinner," he said quietly.

I stood there as the other guardians eyed me warily. I didn't blame them. My tunic was unbuttoned and my wound was exposed, not to mention that I had somehow made their lady cry. Finally Rumil took my arm and led me out. Veryaserko was waiting and jumped up as soon as I arrived. "My lord," he said, as he grabbed my arm away from Rumil, "are you all right? What happened?"

I replied, "They know. They know that I am the son of my father." I blinked, and all of a sudden realized that I was crying. Turning to the guardians who were still eyeing me, I said, "I did not mean to cause her grief. She blames herself… she must not! It isn't her fault…. It's his fault!" 

"I made her cry…… I made her cry…..oh I caused her pain. You must tell her I'm sorry!" I burst out again at the guardians surrounding me.

I realized that I was babbling, and Veryaserko had folded me into his arms and was leading me to a place where I could rest. "It's okay, Legolas. Just rest now. I will guard you while you sleep," my captain said as he pulled a blanket over my body. "Don't worry. The Lady will be fine, and maybe she will be able to help you."

I nodded wearily, and without meaning to, drifted off into a troubled sleep.

My brothers and I had come immediately when we were summoned, and arrived in the chamber to see Legolas' captain step in front of him. I must admit that I was surprised that the Lady was displaying such forcefulness. 

I smirked. Perhaps Galadriel had more than a political interest in the advisor. Maybe it was a personal interest. I admit, it would not be the first time that she had taken another into her bed. Not that Celeborn had anything wrong with that. They had both taken the occasional lover on the side. And I could see why she would want this one. He was utterly delicious.

I jumped as I felt the Lady's voice in my head. "Tsk, tsk, Haldir. I merely want to make sure he is okay. Perhaps you will be the one who warms his bed? Hmm?" she said laughing. I forced myself not to keep a straight face and not imagine that delightful scene in my head.

Galadriel motioned my brothers forward to hold the advisor still. I believed I knew why he struggled, yet I wanted to see my Lady's reaction to the carved out leaf on his chest. On my return to Lothlorien I found myself thinking more and more about Legolas' cut. The cut, the pain in his eyes, his protectiveness of the princess, and even the colour of his hair led me to believe one thing.

I suppose that she didn't notice the shape right away, for she kept speaking as she examined it. Then, she swayed dangerously. And I knew I was right. The advisor was indeed a prince of Mirkwood. 

His hair was definitely the same shade as Thranduil's, and I never got close enough to the queen, so I couldn't compare the captivating eyes.

I was waved away with the other guardians, and I leaned against the door outside of the room. I was not surprised that neither my brothers, nor the other guardians knew what the mark meant. As Marchwarden, I had traveled many places in Middle Earth, learned their different languages, and studied their customs. Upon the birth of the other princes, and the princess, I had accompanied My Lady to Lothlorien to celebrate their births, and had seen their leaf shaped marks—which signified that they were of royal birth.

Several minutes passed by, and I deep in thought, ignored the conversation around me. It wasn't until we heard my Lady screaming that we ran in, fearful that something had harmed her. What we saw was unforgettable. My Lady was sobbing hysterically. Now in all my years of faithful service, I will not deny that I have seen Galadriel cry; however, I had never seen her lose control and cry the way she was now.

Celeborn quickly wrapped his arms around her, and speaking quietly to Legolas, excused us from the room. We stood there for a second, dumbfounded, and then Rumil took Legolas by the arm and led him out. I was surprised to see that he too was crying. But, it wasn't self pity. No, he stared around wildly at us, as his captain tried to soothe him, and thought only of Galadriel, not of himself.

"I made her cry," he kept muttering over and over again. I was thankful when Veryaserko led him out of our sight, hopefully to put him to bed.

I shook my head. What was to be done about this? Thranduil would not be happy when he found himself called to a council meeting to discuss the abuse of his youngest child. I wondered if he would even come. He could try to deny it; after all, although all the evidence showed signs of kinship, he wasn't the brightest of elves and would probably come up with some harebrained excuse as to Legolas' parentage and his appearance. 

"You know something, brother," came a voice from behind me.

"Orophin, why would you say such a thing? Cannot you see that I am as troubled about the situation as you?" I put my best puzzled look on my face as I turned towards him.

He snorted. "If you truly knew nothing, you would not have such a blatantly obvious confused look on your face. You forget that I know your tricks too well!" He and Rumil each took an arm and we started to walk back to our talan. "Now, what do you know?"

I sighed. Nothing that I could tell them would help the situation. Rumil had the biggest mouth of all of Lothlorien and could never keep a secret. Orophin, on the other hand, could keep quiet; however, when in the midst of passion, he revealed anything you wished to know. It was his only weak spot. He'd do anything to achieve release, and if you wanted information, he gladly gave it in exchange for pleasure. I grunted when Rumil elbowed me in the arm, a little too close to my arrow wound.

"Well if you didn't insist on poking my injuries, perhaps I would tell you; however, now that I am in pain, I shall have to leave you to once again visit the healer." I squeezed their shoulders. "Good bye brothers!" I cried as I sped off in the direction of the healers.

Once I had gotten far away enough from them I tracked back towards where Legolas rested. I opened the door to his room and immediately a sword was at my throat. "Well, after all that you risked to save me, are you going to kill me now?" I asked Veryaserko softly as he glared at me.

The captain sheathed his sword, but looked at me warily. "I apologize, but you must not disturb my lord while he sleeps. He is deeply in need of rest," he said as he waved his hand to where Legolas slept on the bed.

I nodded. I turned to gaze at him. His face was troubled even in sleep, and when he began to moan, I crossed the room over to him. Veryaserko immediately grabbed my arm. I growled softly, for I do not let just anyone touch me. However, I saw that he only meant to protect his prince, and I forgave him. "Fear not, captain. I only meant to ease his suffering." The younger elf finally released me and stepped back.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on Legolas' brow. I murmured several elvish blessings and stroked his forehead softly. The prince quieted and seemed to be content. I could not help but wish to cry myself, like my Lady had before. Such a young elf, with so much pain. 

I could only hope that things would get better, unfortunately, that was not to be.

Once again, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed. I'm typing as fast as I can, but I've got class picking, college shopping and packing to do…… I hope you liked this chapter, but feel free to tell me if you didn't. Okay, until the next chapter!!!!!!!


	10. Buried Pain

AN: Here's the next chapter.  Thanks to those who reviewed!!!  I appreciate your honesty.  Sorry if I didn't warn you enough of Haldir's lusty thoughts (lol, oh wait maybe those are my thoughts…).  

There isn't going to be major, major slash in this story, but there may be enough that if you don't enjoy that sorta thing, you may not like it.  Sorry to those people.  I admit that when I first discovered FF.Net, I didn't read the slash stories, or if I did read one, it was one with only very minor slash.  However, at least half the stories here are slash, and after reading many of them I found that I didn't mind it.  So…… I decided that I'd try one myself.  

Let me know if it sucks, let me know if it deserves a prize, or just tell me what you thought…..  I'm serious, I love reviews, and if you flame me, fine (Although I don't know why if you hated it so much, you would take the time to read the whole thing, and then tell me.  If it were me, I'd just want to get away from it as soon as possible.)

And I've just started college, so forgive me if things are running a lil' slow.  I'm super busy but I wanted to put another chapter up because I felt bad not updating for such a long time. 

****************

Legolas sat up and looked around.  'I must have slept past dinner,' thought Legolas.  For darkness surrounded him, and looking out his window, he saw that the sun was no longer in the sky.  He spied Veryaserko sleeping on the couch across the room to his right.  He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard a soft noise coming from his left.  He turned, and to his surprise, Haldir sat in the chair.  Legolas was about to ask him what he was doing there when he noticed that his eyes were glazed over.  Not wanting to wake him, but fearing that sleeping in a chair all night wouldn't be comfortable, he decided to tap him gently on the shoulder.

"Haldir," he said softly.  "Wake up."  

Haldir awoke immediately and soon had his arm around the younger elf's neck, effectively cutting off his oxygen.  Looking down he saw who he held, and released him, stammering apologies.  

"I would not have woken you if I had known that you would try to kill me," said Legolas as he rubbed his neck.  Seeing Haldir was about to apologize again, he cut him off, "I realize that you did not mean to cause me injury.  Do not worry about it.  However, I awoke you for I fear that if you sleep in that chair, tomorrow you will be unable to move at all."  He eyed the chair where Haldir still sat.  "It does not look comfortable to me."

Haldir's mouth quirked up.  "It is not.  I should retire to my own room."  He went to stand, but had to sit back down immediately as his side ached terribly from his arrow wound.  He cursed the race of men under his breath.  "I fear I will not be able to return to my duty until my injuries are fully healed."

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully, and then glanced towards his captain sleeping on the couch.  "I would hate for you to have to walk all the way to your talon.  And as the couch is taken, you can sleep in my bed.  It is big enough to hold us both."  He lowered his eyes, and to Haldir it looked as if he might be blushing, although it was hard to tell in the darkness.  

Haldir stared at Legolas trying to determine his intentions.  Finally the pain in his side overcame any reason, and he agreed.  He removed his tunic and boots, and Legolas did the same (for he had been fully dressed when he had reached his bed), so that they both wore only their leggings.  Legolas slid into the bed first and said a quiet good night.

Haldir followed soon after, and wondered if Lady Galadriel had seen that Legolas would indeed share a bed with him, albeit not in the way Haldir had pictured.  He found that this bed was much more comfortable than the chair, and was thankful that Legolas had woken him.  However, seeing that half naked body inches away from him, and not being able to touch him was pure agony.    

The guardian found himself wondering whether Legolas preferred males or females.  Haldir himself preferred males, as well as his brother Orophin, but Rumil was attracted to females.  Nobody disapproved in Lothlorien or Imladris of either choice.  However, it was well known that Thranduil considered two of the same sex together—unnatural and forbidden.  Haldir wondered if Legolas sided with his father, or the other elven realms.

Legolas, on the other hand, was wondering if Haldir knew who he was.  The Marchwarden had not reached his position by being dimwitted.  In fact, Haldir had probably figured out who he was before Galadriel did.  'But why does he not say anything?' wondered Legolas warily.  'Does he now dislike me because he has found out that I am Thranduil's son?  Have I lost his respect and courtesy because I lied to him about my identity?" 

The two elves lay silently, both thinking about the other, until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Haldir awoke to find that Legolas had already risen, and that Veryaserko was eyeing him disdainfully across from the room.  "Good morning," the guardian said, ignoring the look.

"Don't even try," came the reply from the Mirkwood elf as he glared at Haldir.

"Try what?" said Haldir, somewhat confused.

Veryaserko folded his arms across his chest and looked pointedly at where Haldir was still lying in Legolas' bed.  "Do not try to make advances on Legolas.  I have seen the looks he gets when he ventures into other realms.  And I have seen the looks he gets from you, when you think that nobody is watching you."

Haldir sat up, and gave the elf his most intimidating look.  "Why should I not try to bring him happiness?  Do you want him for yourself?"

"I want what is best for Legolas, and that is not you.  You may want to help him, but in the end you would only bring him more pain."

"How would I bring him pain?  By offering him comfort, pleasure, friendship, and maybe even love?" said Haldir angrily.

"You aren't fooling me, Haldir.  I have heard of your reputation, and I don't mean on the battlefield."  Veryaserko paced back and forth.  "You just want my lord for his body.  You don't even think to try to learn who he is.  Well, he's even more beautiful on the inside, and I can only hope that he stays that way, despite the trouble on the horizon."

Haldir bit back the angry retort on his tongue, and instead sighed and said softly.  "I don't just want Legolas for his body.  I have met him before, and I can see what a beautiful soul he has.  He is not like most Mirkwood elves (at this, Veryaserko glared at him again), and I would be honored to just be his friend.  However, I would like to try to be more than a friend."  Haldir pulled on his tunic and boots and walked over to Veryaserko.  "If he does not wish to be more than friends, then I will respect that and will not advance on him further.  Is this to your liking?"

"None of it is to my liking, but as long as you do not hurt him, I will not stand in your way.  I only want him to be happy," the captain said.  "And if you can chase away his pain and loneliness, then you will have earned my respect and eternal gratitude," he admitted grudgingly.  The two stared at each other for a few minutes and were both startled when Legolas knocked on the open door.

The advisor began to laugh when he saw the captain and the marchwarden jump in the air.  "What if I had been an orc?" he said wagging his finger at both of them.  "You'd be dead where you stand!"  

Haldir and Veryaserko exchanged amused looks.  Then the guardian spoke.  "I highly doubt that an orc could get all the way to this talon without being spotted by any of my guardians.  Not to mention their stench would have reached us long before them."  He paused and smirked at Veryaserko before speaking again.  "You however, do not smell like an orc.  In fact, you smell lovely," he said as he ventured closer to the advisor.  "What is that scent?" he murmured as he leaned in so his lips almost brushed against Legolas' neck.

Legolas blushed.  "Tis lavender," he said quietly.   

"Mmm, I like it," said Haldir, smiling when goose bumps formed on the slender neck before him.  Legolas blushed even more and sighed as Haldir's lips whispered into his ear.

'Why is he acting like this?' Legolas asked himself as he silently enjoyed Haldir's attentions.  'Does this mean that he does not mind my lies to him, or is he merely playing with me?'

"Legolas," said Veryaserko loudly.  Legolas cringed and abruptly stepped back from Haldir.  "You need to meet with the Lady momentarily, do you not?"

Haldir smiled and tilted his head, as if listening to the air, and then nodded.  "The Lady does not request Legolas' presence till midday," he said haughtily as turned to the captain.  "However, she requests that 'you; join her immediately."  He motioned to the door.  "She has sent my brother to collect you."

"How-," asked the captain, before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  He opened it quickly to find Rumil standing there.  "I shall be back as soon as I can," he said harshly, glaring at Haldir.  Rumil exchanged an amused look with his brother as the Mirkwood captain stormed by him.  Rumil nodded to Legolas and then closed the door and followed the other elf.

Haldir stepped close to Legolas once more.  "Do my actions displease you?" he asked softly as he ran his finger down Legolas' sensitive ear. 

Legolas shuddered as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.  Haldir smiled and gently sucked on the tip, causing Legolas to gasp.  "Nay, they do not displease me," he answered.  "But I cannot," he said as he put his hand on the guardian's chest in order to push him away.  

Haldir reluctantly stepped back, although he kept Legolas' hand on his chest.  "Why not, my prince?" he asked coyly.  

"Uh, I mean, well," Legolas stuttered as he felt the muscles under his hand.  Then startled, he wrenched his hand away.  "What did you call me?" he asked cautiously. 

"My prince.  You are the son of a king, are you not?" the guardian asked as he went to take Legolas' hand.  He didn't expect Legolas' reaction.  

Legolas violently shoved the March Warden away from him.  "You know!" he shouted as he spun away and dashed for the door.  

Haldir grabbed his arm.  "I figured out your secret, yes; however I have told no one, and neither have the Lord and Lady.  It will stay a secret if you wish it."  He brushed Legolas' hair behind his ears, and was surprised to see tears in the elf's eyes.  "Do not cry, my prince," the guardian murmured as he stroked the other elf's back.

"Do not call me that," Legolas said shakily.  "I am nobody's prince."

Haldir's heart ached for his companion.  "You are 'my' prince, and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again," he vowed as he crushed Legolas against his chest.  Legolas only wept in response.

The two of them stayed that way for several minutes until Legolas' tears slowed.  "You cannot keep me from being hurt," said Legolas slowly.  "For the past will always pain me," he whispered as his eyes met Haldir's.  For that, Haldir had no answer.  He just gazed sadly at the prince, and then embraced him once more.

  ************

AN: Okay, I know this wasn't that long…. But I wanted to give you something to read…. I'll try to put out another chapter as soon as I can.  Please bear with me! 


	11. Trouble In Mirkwood

An:  Okay here's the next chapter.  I've tried to get this up as soon as possible…. (Which meant not doing HW as thoroughly as I would have liked, but hey, I like fanfiction more than doing my Spanish and astronomy)  Thanks to those who reviewed, it's always nice to see.  

********************************

(Lothlorien)

Lady Galadriel sighed as she sat down on the bench in her garden.  'It was unavoidable, I suppose. Although I wished we could have prevented it,' she thought as she regained her strength.  Looking into the mirror always made her weary.  Perhaps it wasn't the mirror itself, but the violent and troublesome images…..

"My dear, what troubles have you foreseen?" asked Celeborn as he placed an arm around her shoulders and settled down next to his wife.

Galadriel smiled slightly.  "Who says that they are troubles?  Mayhap I have seen great joy and delight in our future," she said, and then winced when she heard the obvious sadness in her voice.

"I am afraid that I also know too well the troubles that loom on the horizon," he said as he grasped her hand.  He stroked her hand gently with his fingers.  "What have you seen now?" he asked.

She remained silent for a minute, reviewing what she had seen.  "Thranduil is very angry," she murmured.  "His other children suffer because of his displeasure with Legolas.  He has started to beat another of his sons, and has arranged a marriage for his daughter out of anger."  Galadriel winced.  "If nothing is done, I fear that Calimara will fade before her wedding day."  

*********************************

(Mirkwood, earlier that day)

Calimara gently ran her fingers over the bruise on her brother's face.  "What set him off this time?" she asked Aranisilo as he winced from the slight pressure.

**five minutes earlier**

Thranduil sat at his desk patiently sorting though the numerous stacks of papers.  'Where is that border report?!' he thought angrily as he reached the end of a pile.  "Ahh!" he shouted as he flung the offending papers into the air.  Thranduil shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Father?  What is wrong?" asked Aranisilo as he walked into the study and noticed the papers all over the ground.  He leaned down and picked up the few that were closest to him and then placed them on the desk.  

Thranduil opened his eyes and glanced at his son, and then at the papers that had been replaced on the desk.  Elrond's large signature caught his eye and he looked closer.  They were the treaties that Legolas had given him before leaving.

"Father?" asked the prince once again.  He wasn't prepared for the slap across the face.  The loud smack resonated throughout the chamber, and Aranisilo pressed his palm to his cheek, stunned.

"What's wrong?  I'll tell you what's wrong," said Thranduil as he stood angrily.  "That no good elf that you call your brother has betrayed me and our kingdom, and you and your siblings let it happen!"  The king's face flushed as he began to pace.  "Nobody respects me around here!  I've slaved for years to keep my people and our lands safe, and what happens?!  My so called advisor goes against my direct orders!  And my own warriors, who have sworn allegiance to me, as well as my own children, let it happen!"  Thranduil was screaming now.  "Your sister I can get rid of easily enough, I've found one who will take her.  But you and your brothers….. I cannot just marry you off as I can her.  No, I am stuck with you….."

The prince had backed away from his father during this little speech, and was nervously edging his way towards the door.  Thankfully, the next words his father spoke, besides several curses, were "Get out of my sight."

**present time**

Calimara smiled faintly, yet the tears running down her cheeks betrayed her true feelings.  "He has found one to take me?" she asked as she leaned into her brother's arms.  "As if I am a barrel of wine, or a horse."  She sighed.  "His spies have already told him that I desire one of the Galadhrim.  Why cannot he let me have what I want?"

Aranisilo hugged her gently.  "I fear that he will never forgive us for siding with Legolas," he stated solemnly.  Just then Anganca and Vorimarao walked in.

"Brother, who has struck you?!" asked Vorimarao angrily when he saw the bruise.  "Who dared to raise a hand against a Prince of Mirkwood?"  Turning to Calimara for answers, he noticed her tear stained cheeks.  "Sister why do you cry?" he asked anxiously.

Calimara leaned back from her brother's embrace.  "The one who calls himself our father has struck Aran," she said softly.  And then paling slightly, she said, "I cry because he has arranged a marriage for me, despite my love for another."  Images of Rumil ran through her mind, and she desperately blinked back more tears.

Seeing his sister's pain, Anganca angrily shook his head.  "We will not let it happen," he said as he paced back and worth on the wooden floor.  "You will not marry this elf whom has been chosen for you."  He looked at his brothers and they nodded.  "We will send you to Lothlorien: to Rumil."

"Yes, there you will be under the protection of the Lady and Lord, and Legolas will also be there to protect you," said Vorimarao.  The crown prince dug into the pouch hanging from the belt around his waist.  He then handed the herbs he pulled out to Aranisilo.  "Here brother.  These will take away the pain."  He mentally cursed his father.  "I wish I had been there.  I could have stopped it!"  He buried his face in his hands.

"Do not blame yourself Vor… if you had been there he may have hurt you too," stated Aranisilo as he pulled his brother close.  

"No," said the eldest brother.  "I would not have let him strike either of us."  He stood up straight and his voice grew louder.  "He will not touch you again.  I will protect you with my life."  The others were startled to see the fierce look on his face.  He seemed to have aged years in that last moment.  

"Come," said Anganca.  "We must make plans for Cali's journey."  He squeezed his sister.  "Go pack.  Bring only what you absolutely need, and dress in leggings and a tunic.  It will be easier to travel if you look like a male."  He smiled at her reassuringly as she left the room.

"How many of the guards do you think will help us?" Vorimarao asked his brothers.  It was hard to say.  Many of them were loyal to the princes, yet as they displayed with Legolas in the dungeon, when it came down to it, they would not go against their king.  Yet their were others who would, such as the ones who accompanied Legolas on the mission to rescue Haldir.  Each prince, like Legolas, led a contingent of warriors on patrol.  Those elves would choose the princes over the king, any day.

"This will not work," said Anganca as he looked from Vorimarao to Aranisilo.

"What do you mean?" asked the crown prince.

Anganca looked nervously at his brothers before replying.  "We cannot send Calimara and then remain here to face father's wrath.  We will all have to go."

Vorimarao quickly ran through the situation in his head, and finally realized that his brother was right.  To remain with their father, after they deliberately slipped their sister under his nose, would be asking for trouble.  

The three quickly agreed and finished making their plans.  They'd leave first thing in the morning.


	12. Practice

AN: Thanks to my reviewers!  I love you guys!!  And I'm starting this chapter at like 2 in the morning, so if I may a few mistakes, I apologize ahead of time….

**Imladris**

Elrond was sitting at his desk when his twin sons burst through the door.  "Father!!!" Elrohir shouted as he knocked over a chair in his haste to reach his father's side.  Elladan followed more slowly and picked up the chair, shooting an annoyed look towards his brother.  "It's mine!  I found it first!" Elrohir exclaimed as he tugged on his father's sleeve.

Grimacing, Elrond asked, "What did you find?"  The last time Elrohir had found 'something' it had been an injured wolf cub.  The lord had found no reason why his son couldn't nurse it back to health…… until the bottoms of his robes had been attacked by the little monster.  However this did not look like an animal, for Elrohir held it in his hand without concern for its safety.  

"Let me see," he said cautiously.  His son carefully placed a dagger in a sheath into his hand.  "Where did you find it?" questioned the Lord as he carefully withdrew the dagger and studied it intensely.  

Elladan who had remained silent up until then, now said, "It was in the guest room."  Shooting a withering look towards Elrohir, he continued, "I believe that it belongs to Legolas."  Elrond mentally scolded himself for not recognizing it earlier.  The white handle had leaves carved into it, and the blade was sharp and well cared for.  Legolas had used it and its partner while sparring with the twins, and Elrond had been most impressed by the advisor's skill with them.

Elrohir glared at his twin.  "Why couldn't you just let me keep it?  I'm sure Legolas won't mind," he said sulking.  Elrond carefully kept the smile from his face.

"You're right.  He won't mind if you--," he said.

"I'm right?" asked Elrohir incredulously, cutting off his father.  Elladan had the same startled expression on his face.  They both looked at each other and then both looked at their father.

Elrond smiled then, and the twins suddenly were both thinking the same thing. 'Uh oh.'

And so it was that later that day, Elladan and Elrohir left Imladris and began a journey to Mirkwood to return the blade that belonged to their friend.  They were accompanied only by Glorfindel.  However, he didn't make good company, as he kept cursing their father whenever they turned to him to settle an argument between them….

**Lothlorien**

Legolas eyed the target.  It was set up a good distance away, one that would be impossible for humans, and rather challenging for elves.  Haldir had brought him here to practice and then had left apologizing, saying that his lady desired to speak with him.  

So now Legolas stood alone with only his bow and quiver for comfort in the empty training area.  Looking around he made sure he was truly alone and then straightened and quickly took a shot.  The arrow thudded into the center of the target, and Legolas allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.  He jogged to the target and returned his arrow to his quiver.

The Mirkwood elf's skill with the bow was great, although not many knew it; that was the way Legolas preferred it.  Only a handful of elves in Mirkwood had witnessed first hand his proficiency.  By not revealing his prowess, he was able to do a better job of protecting himself, and his companions.  He also disliked being the center of attention.

He took a couple of short shots at smaller, moving targets before deciding to practice with his knives.  He removed his tunic, carefully stripping off the material so as not to disturb his bandages, and went to pull the white handled blades out of his boots.  To his surprise, only the knife in his right boot was there.  The one that usually resided in his left boot was nowhere to be found.  Legolas was puzzled and tried to remember the last time he had it, but only drew a blank.  Shrugging his shoulders he began to practice with the one he had.  The knives had no sentimental value to him, however they did cost a lot, and now he would have to replace one.

He continued to spar with his imaginary opponent, thrusting and ducking and spinning.  So involved in his practicing, he didn't even notice the elves watching him until, after a spectacular flip, he heard whispers.  He spun around, his eyes flashing, skin glistening and breath coming out in pants; ready to hurl his knife at the first sign of danger.  He relaxed slightly, although not entirely, when he saw several of the Galadhrim watching him.

The Galadhrim's whispers didn't stop and Legolas fumed silently.  He replaced the dagger in his boot, grabbed his tunic, and after shouldering his bow and quiver, turned to leave.  "Nay, do not leave elf of Mirkwood!" came the call from the large group, and one elf stepped forward.  "We did not mean to startle or offend you, please stay and practice with us," he said silkily as his companions nodded.  Legolas paused and considered the plea, searching their eyes for insincerity.  

He found none and walked back towards them.  "Please forgive me, friends.  I did not mean to be impolite; I just assumed that you would need the space for your own practice."  The elves smiled at him, as if all was forgiven, and began to walk to different areas of the training grounds. 

The elf who had spoken to Legolas came forward and spoke, "We would be most honored to have you practice with us.  Several of my companions have told me of you, and it is a pleasure to finally meet the beauty from Thranduil's forest."  He didn't seem to notice Legolas' flinch at the king's name, and continued.  "I am Luimhenn."

Legolas smiled at him and placed his hand over his heart and gave a little bow.  The two of them settled on the grass and began to watch the others.  Legolas ran his eyes over the figure in front of him.  Luimhenn's hair was silverfish gold, a cross between his own and Haldir's hair, and bound at his temple in the style of his companions.  His eyes were blue and when he smiled, Legolas was privy to see beautiful white teeth.  The elf was good looking, as most elves were, but there was something about him…. "So how has your visit to Lothlorien been?" asked Luimhenn, turning his head towards Legolas.

It was then that Legolas saw what had been staring him right in the face.  Luimhenn's right eye was green, while his left one was blue.  Of all his years of traveling and studying, Legolas had never come across an elf with two different color eyes.  "Is everything alright?" asked Luimhenn when he saw that Legolas was staring at him intently.

Legolas nodded, "it's just, your eyes….." he said peering at them closer.  Luimhenn recoiled from him and began to walk away.  "Nay, you misunderstand me, Luimhenn.  I have never seen an elf with different color eyes, and I find them…. most beautiful," he said chasing after the elf and putting a hand on his arm.  "Please stay."

Now it was Luimhenn's turn to look for insincerity in Legolas' eyes, but he found none.  "You think my eyes are beautiful?" he asked smiling.  Legolas blushed and nodded.  He wasn't used to giving out compliments to males, but he found that he had no problem doing so.  Luimhenn put an arm around Legolas and leaned close into him.  "Well, then I fear that I must also tell you that you have beautiful eyes as well," he whispered, running his hand up and down the bare skin on Legolas' side.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a loud voice from behind them.  

*****AN*****

I know its rather short, I apologize!! 


	13. Competition And Surprises

*****AN*****

I know it's rather short, I apologize!!  Thanks to those who reviewed!  I love it when people try to guess what happens too, so feel free to tell me what you think is going to happen next….. On with the story….

**Lothlorien**

Legolas turned to see Haldir and a young boy behind them.  Haldir stood straight and proud, his arms folded across his chest.  His face was stern and for a second, Legolas was surprised to see what he thought he was sorrow flick across his eyes.  But the next thing he new, those eyes were staring right into his own, capturing him for a few moments.

The marchwarden only looked away when the child tugged on his tunic and Haldir bent down to let the boy whisper into his ear.  Whatever was said was uttered to quietly for Legolas' elven ears to hear.  

Haldir smiled at the child and ruffled his hair before returning his gaze to the two male elves in front of him.  "Luimhenn, you should be practicing," he said curtly.

The elf took his arm away quickly and stood up.  Luimhenn nodded and immediately, after a small smile at Legolas said, "Of course marchwarden."  He picked up his bow and quiver, and hurried off to join the other elves sparring.  Immediately he found a partner, and soon the two of them were trading blows. 

"I think you scared him, Haldir," said Legolas turning back to his friend.  Haldir's stony expression didn't change, and Legolas feared that Haldir may have been mad at him for speaking to Luimhenn.  "Do you not like him?  I thought he was rather nice," said Legolas cautiously, as he curled a piece of golden hair around his finger.  

Haldir's face softened as he studied Legolas.  The marchwarden was irritated that Luimhenn had started to make advances on Legolas, when he had specifically told the elves under his command to leave the advisor alone.  Luimhenn however did whatever he pleased to when it came to objects of desire, and even played the sympathy card about his different color eyes.  Haldir snorted.  He wouldn't be surprised if that was how Legolas was reeled in.  Realizing he couldn't say this to the young elf before him, he racked his brain for something diplomatic to say.    

"He is a fine elf, and I am honored to have him fight alongside of me," he muttered as he shifted his feet.  Legolas was about to speak again when Haldir cut him off.  "Now, let us speak of this child by my side," he said brightening considerably.  He pulled the youngster in front of him.  "Legolas this is Estel, Lord Elrond's foster son," he said.

Legolas smiled.  "Estel and I have already met, Haldir.  I have only just recently returned from Imladris, where I had the privilege of meeting this little rascal."  The boy smiled at him and nodded at Haldir's questioning look.

"I see," said Haldir, putting his arm around Legolas' shoulders.  "Well then, since the both of you are acquainted, you won't mind if the three of us have lunch together then?"  When neither Legolas nor Estel had any objections, the three of them exited the training grounds and started back towards Haldir's talon.  

Luimhenn watched them go, silently furious that the Marchwarden had dismissed him so easily and then swooped in on the golden haired elf.  The Mirkwood elf would be his, and there was nothing that precious Haldir could do to stop him.

**Mirkwood**

Calimara carefully tucked the in the wisps of hair escaping her hood.  Even though she was clothed in a tunic and leggings, her brothers had still thought it necessary to hide her face.  "Better safe than sorry," Anganca had said, and so she had complied.  The princess patted her horse on the neck.  They had been traveling for several hours; at first they had gone quickly, for fear that Thranduil would chase them.  Yet when it seemed that they were not being followed, Vorimarao had slowed the company.  

She didn't know many of the elves who accompanied them.  She knew her three brothers of course, and she also knew the three captains who served under those brothers.  In all, there were thirty four elves that made up the company.  The thirty warriors had sworn to protect them with their lives, and would go against their king to do so, and for this Calimara was grateful.

Her horse nickered softly, annoyed that the princess had lifted her hand.  "Sorry girl," she murmured.  "I didn't mean to neglect you," she continued and began to slowly stroke her mare's neck again.  Aranisilo and Anganca edged up beside her.  

"How do you fare, sister?" Aranisilo asked.  For anyone could see that she was pained.  Although whether it was physically or mentally, was hard to tell.  Calimara smiled.

"I am fine Aran.  I merely dwell on the past, and the memories I wish did not exist."  

Anganca frowned.  "Do not dwell on the bad memories.  Instead, remember the good times, and think of the future."  He grasped her hand.  "We only want you to be happy, Cali."  She squeezed his hand lightly.  

"I will only be happy, if all of us are happy."  She thought of Rumil and how she desired to see him once again.  Perhaps Rumil would assist her in finding maidens for her brothers...  She shook her head.  As long as they were safe from Thranduil, she would be content.

Vorimarao, who had been leading, suddenly halted the company.  "Nobody move," he hissed as he cocked his head, listening intently.  The elves froze, hands on their weapons.  Anganca and Aranisilo carefully kept their sister between them, and she felt for the dagger on her hip.

A distinct crunching noise could now be heard, and the Vorimarao furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to figure out where he had heard that sound before.  And suddenly, he knew.  

**AN** Oh man that was evil, even for me….. Well I guess you'll just have to wait until I get the next chapter up to find out what happens… Or maybe I'll go back to the twins, or Thranduil, or Legolas, and you'll have to wait even longer….We'll see…..


	14. Brotherly Love

**AN** Okay here's the next part.  I'm really sorry about how long it takes me to update.  I won't blame it all on college; part of it is just plain writer's block.  One day I'll think I know what I'm going to write next, and then something else comes into my mind that is totally unconnected from the first thing.  Ahhh, okay you probably don't care, so I'll just apologize and quit there.  

Also thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and encouraged me!  You don't know how much I appreciate it!

**Not far from Imladris**

"It's possible that even the dwarves have more intelligence then you."

"Well you would know, after all you are infatuated with one."

"She's not a dwarf."

"Right and I'm a balrog."

"Well maybe you are.  We should ask Glorfindel."

"Fine."

"GLORFINDEL!!" 

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER IT IS! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"I think he's in a bad mood."

"Really?  What was your first clue?  You always make him angry."

"Me?  It isn't my fault; it was obviously you who angered him."

"I did no such thing."

"You definitely did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Hey I didn't know Glorfindel could turn that particular shade of red."

"Oh, I've seen that color before.  Remember when he fell down the steps three years ago during the festival?  He was that color then."

"Brother, you seem to be forgetting that he tripped over the string **we** put there."

"I didn't forget.  I was just saying that I remember the color."

"You know, doesn't father have a throw pillow that color?"

"I think he does.  Hmm I wish we could compare the two."

"Wait a second, look he's turning purple now."

"Hmm, what does that remind you of?"

"Well, Arwen has a dress that color don't you think?"

"The long one with the white ribbons?"

"No not that one.  The one with the white tassels."

"Now I know, the one that she wore on your last conception day?"

"Yes, that one."

"You don't think that's a little light compared to his face?"

"On second thought, you're right.  He's more of a purple red now anyways."

"True.  He's breathing a little hard don't you think?  After all, we've only been traveling for an hour."

"Well he is old you know.  Don't you have any respect for your elders?"

"Of course I do.  How old is he anyways?"

"I'm not really sure.  How old was he when he died?"

"How should I know?  I didn't pay attention during history class."

"You didn't pay attention?  Then how come you always got the answers right?"

"I just memorized whatever father said and then said it right back to him.  Of course if he had asked me a week later, I wouldn't have known."

"Why didn't you ever tell me how to do that!?  I always got in trouble for not studying!"

"Well you never asked, you orc."

"I'm not an orc."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Okay you aren't."

"Thank you."

"You're a goblin."

"Have you even ever seen a goblin?"

"Of course I have.  Remember the last time we went to visit Lothlorien?"

"Yeah so?"

"Remember when Glorfindel told us not to go far and we did anyways and we saw those strange eyes looking at us?"

"That was a goblin?"

"That's what grandmother said."

"Well I guess she would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?  It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh wait until I tell grandfather you called him a goblin."

"What are you talking about?  I never called him a goblin!  I meant that she could see goblins in her mirror you fool."

"Right, and I'm a balrog."

"You can't be a balrog.  I think I would know if you were.  I mean we are identical."

"In body yes, in mind not even close.  My intelligence is far superior then yours."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is it time for lunch yet?"

"I don't know.  Why would I know?  Am I leading this little party?  I don't think so."

"Well who is leading if it isn't you?"

"I guess Glorfindel."

"Why does he get to lead?  Can't I lead?"

"I don't care.  Why do you always ask me these stupid questions?"

"They aren't stupid.  You're stupid."

"I am not."

"You are so."

"Well I just wanted to know if we could stop for lunch."

"Ask Glorfy."

"Haha!  Glorfy!  I like it."

"GLORFY IS IT TIME FOR LUNCH YET???!!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Oh now look what you did."

"What I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh that was all you."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

**AN** Okay I just thought that we needed a little comic relief in there….. and of course I wanted to be evil again and make you wait to find out what was happening with the party from Mirkwood, and Legolas' new admirer.  I hope you review, as always!  I've also decided to start responding to reviewers personally (Those on ff.net as well as aff.net) So I apologize if you reviewed earlier but I never said thank you or answered your questions.  You'll just have to review again!

**Lady of Legolas:** I know cliffies are evil!! I just was in an evil mood!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Tica: **Well I'm glad you think it's a good story.  I'm sorry I had to result to such evil tactics, I just wanted to see if anyone was still reading!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Ivorybrowneyes:** Yes it's a good enough review for me!  Thank you so much!

**Angelbird12241:** Luimhenn will be in the next chapter, and we'll see what he does then….  Thanks for reviewing.

**Dawn: **I totally love Haldir/Legolas stories too!  (In case you couldn't tell by my name and this story!)  As for Thranduil, I don't want to give away anything.  I know I portrayed him as mean, but I don't really think he is either, but he's managed to get a bad rep, so I just went with it.  I did try to stay true to the character's personalities, although it is difficult, and I'm sure I'm off base on some things.  As for two elvish studs…. Hell yeah!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Arch-Nemesis:**  Well thanks for not writing the nasty email, and I'm actually touched that you would have…. (if that makes any sense?)  And yes Haldir may have some competition, although in my mind, who can compare to Haldir?  But we'll see what Luimhenn does.  And yes I know I'm evil for ending the chapter like that!  I was in an evil mood!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Drew's girl**:  Thank you so much!  I spent a lot of time on that chapter, trying to get it just right.  I really appreciate your comments!  And I know I was being evil, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though you're still wondering about the group from Mirkwood.  Thanks for reviewing.  
  


**Nini: **Thanks!  Here's the next chapter!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Slyth­­_siren: **Sorry about that heart attack there.  And I will continue this fic no matter what I say, so if I do that again, you can just ignore me.  I'm glad you love it, and I feel the same way!  Thanks for reviewing.

**ReallyDumbBlonde:** I hate cliffhangers too.  I only put one in there because I was in an evil mood.  I'm glad you're hooked though, and you'll get to see the delightful competition….  And you'll also get to see what happens next to Legolas' siblings!  Btw, loving the curse of the day.  Lol, yes I also enjoyed all 89 words in the chapter!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Mirasaui: **Indeed the royal family may meet up with trouble.  And we'll see what happens with Luimhenn.  You're right, he may need to watch out…. Luimhenn may be dangerous…. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ealhswith of Skye:** I know I'm cruel…. And I'd tell you that Haldir and Legolas get together in the end, but I can't tell you what I don't know….. Hopefully they will, but my evil mind may tear them apart…  Thanks for the encouragement, and thanks for the review!

**Breach Cannon all must: **I know, evil cliffies!!!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Celathiel:** Man that's the third person I almost gave a heart attack….  I guess I had better not scare you guys like that again…*grins evilly*  I will continue the story though.  And you'll soon get to see what happens with Thranduil and the other rulers.  Hopefully Legolas will find some peace of mind! We'll see!  Thanks for reviewing!

**YamiNoWedge:  **Lol, yes there are evil beings out there besides you.  And I never even thought of that.  It's a good idea, and I'll consider it.  Thanks for the review!

**Niere: ** I'm glad you like my characters.  Having siblings myself, I tried to incorporate the love and the bickering this story.  And yes I'm cruel!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Aly:  **Um does this mean you're mad that I didn't tell you what Vorimarao realized?  And that I didn't go back to Thranduil?  Uh oh, that means you might be even madder after you read the next chapter…. Thanks for the review!

**Kit: **I'm glad you like my plot.  I know the part about Legolas being hated by his father has been done before, but I tried to put a new spin on it.  And of course I did a Haldir/Legolas story because I absolutely love them.  Thanks for your review!


	15. Surprises

**AN** Okay, sorry I didn't get this up sooner.  I've had a lot to deal with for school, and I know that isn't a good excuse, but it's the best I've got.…. Ugh….. I hopefully will be able to get more chapters up soon, as I have Thanksgiving break, and then only two weeks left, before my long Christmas break.  Thanks again to all of you who bothered to review, I really appreciate it!  I'm so glad that you are all taking an interest in my story!

**Lothlorien**

Celeborn sighed and continued to listen to the complaint before him.  "And then, my lord, he claimed that the land was his, and therefore the crops were his as well.  And he was obviously wrong seeing that my wife's father has owned that land for years…" the voice droned on and on, and Celeborn would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the gentle prod in the ribs from his wife's elbow.  

Why was he sitting here listening to this when he should be thinking of more important things, such as what to do about Thranduil's actions?  "That was when he tried to shove me, my lord.   Of course he didn't touch me, because I have always been the swifter of the two of us….."

"Of course," murmured Celeborn as he exchanged a look with his wife.  She looked into his eyes and he suddenly heard her voice inside his head.

"Try to stay awake, Celeborn.  Every petitioner is an important one, no matter how small they seem.  He is almost finished, and then we can send him back to his wife."  Celeborn imperceptibly nodded, but then she added, "Of course, you don't see his wife here complaining, and she's the one who owns the land.  It's you silly males who have to drag out these small confrontations."  Celeborn held back his smile, and went back to listening to the elf before him.

"And so he said he would not give them back until you deemed the property truly mine," finished the elf as he looked at his lord expectantly.  Celeborn stood and pretended to think over what had been said, even though his wife had already given him a solution.

"Where is your wife?" Celeborn asked.  The one before him looked confused.

"My wife?  Why she is at home, fixing our meal.  Why do you ask, my lord?" he questioned as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.  He was suddenly aware that he was missing something, and for the life of him could not figure out where this was going.

"Your wife is the true owner of the land.  Why is she not standing before me?"  The elf opened his mouth to answer, but Celeborn cut him off, "I am guessing that it is because she does not have a problem with sharing the crops with your neighbor."  When no response came, the lord continued, "Do not come before me again with such a trivial matter.  This could have easily been solved betwixt yourselves.  I defer my ruling to your wife.  Whatever she decides, I agree with."  Celeborn sat once again, signaling that the discussion was finished.

Two guardians came forward and escorted the elf out of the hall.  "As always my dear, your wisdom amazes me," said Galadriel softly as a smile ghosted across her face.

"You tease me, my dear," answered Celeborn.  "But I thank you for your quick solution.  I would rather discuss what is to be done about Legolas Thranduillon."

"Or rather, what is to be done about Thranduil Oropherillon," she corrected.  Shaking her head, she sighed.  "The council must meet immediately and then all of the firstborn must know of his actions."

Celeborn enfolded her into his arms.  "Perhaps that is not the wisest course of action, my lady."  Rather than be insulted, Galadriel looked at him quizzically.

"Why not, husband mine?" she asked curiously.  He held her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I have lost any remaining respect for Thranduil, my only concern is Legolas.  I fear that if reveal what has been done to him, it will interfere with his future.  He will think that those who approach him do so out of pity, or will think him weak," stated Celeborn.

Galadriel nodded sadly.  "You are correct.  His heart is fragile right now, and once his secret is in the open, he will distrust all who come near him.  Perhaps we need only tell the council, and seek their thoughts: and what has happened to the son of Thranduil will need not reach all elven ears."

**Forests of Mirkwood**

Vorimarao didn't move as an arrow whizzed into the tree nearest his face.  Immediately he whirled and fired back into the direction that the shot had come from.  He was rewarded with a grunt which let him know that his aim had been true.  The rest of the elves looked around in confusion, for even though their senses were sharper than that of man, they could not tell where their enemy was.

Vorimarao dismounted and raised a hand to his brothers.  "What are you doing?" hissed Anganca as Vorimarao put down his bow and arrow.  

The eldest brother smiled in response.  "Oh he picks this time to shut his big mouth?!" whispered Aranisilo to Calimara as Vorimarao began to walk towards the direction that he had fired his arrow.  The two younger brothers still cautiously kept their sister between them.

Suddenly a flash of color jumped out of the tree and reached for Vorimarao.  The prince quickly turned and threw the figure over his shoulder, and then quickly pinned it to the ground.  "You're getting to be rather sloppy, my lady," he said sternly.  He stood up, and roughly pulled up the elf who had attacked him.

She scowled at him, clutching her bloody arm, where obviously the prince's arrow had struck.  "If I had not intentionally given my position away, your highness, you would be dead.  It is your skills that are lacking.  I gave you clues, and if I had been anyone else…." She trailed off, looking at him tiredly.  

He rubbed his forehead.  "Then I am thankful that you were not anyone else," he said firmly.  "Although, perhaps next time you could aim a little farther away from my head."

She frowned.  "Perhaps if you had arrived when you said you would, I would not shoot at everything that moved!"  Her voice trembled and to one who knew her well, such as Vorimarao, betrayed her true feelings. 

Before the crown prince could reply, Anganca dismounted and strode towards them.  "Elenwen?  What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled.  For, his brother's trusted friend stood before him, clothed in the get up of a guard of Mirkwood, instead of her usual dress.

"I was informed of your departure by Vorimarao and left earlier to divert attention away from your party.  I am afraid that the king became rather intoxicated during my farewell dinner, and therefore, I ensured that you would be able to leave without his notice.  I, myself, left shortly after I put him to bed, so I could meet you here," she said tearing off a piece of her tunic to wind around her arm.

"Let me help you with that," said the crown prince as he sat her down and then carefully began to bind where his arrow struck.  "We'll rest here for awhile," he said to his brother and to those who surrounded them.

**Lothlorien**

"This is a beautiful spot, Haldir," said Legolas as he closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight.  Estel, who sat between the two elves, nodded in agreement, obviously pleased that he could bathe his feet in fair Nimrodel, while eating at the same time.

"I found it years ago.  Hardly anyone ever comes here, and so whenever I need to remember what it is that I fight for, I come here," he said softly as he gazed at the beauty around him.  He stretched out on the ground with his knees bent and his hands clasped behind his head.  Legolas opened his eyes and peered over at the guardian.  Haldir sensed his stare and turned his eyes to meet that of the Mirkwood elf. Legolas smiled and looked away.  

The short silence was broken by Estel.  "May I explore?" he asked, his voice full of wonder as he studied his surroundings.  It was his first time to Lothlorien, and like so man others, he was much in awe.

Haldir nodded and gave his permission.  "Only do not wander too far, young one," he said smiling as he closed his eyes.  "I want you to be able to hear me if I call to you."  Estel quickly agreed and scampered off the way they had come.  That left Legolas and Haldir alone, and for awhile, neither spoke, just enjoying the other's presence, and their surroundings.

Legolas inched closer to Haldir, and when the marchwarden did not move away, Legolas touched his hand.  When he still got no response, Legolas slid even closer to the elf, and laid on his side, with his hand holding up his head.  "Haldir, I must ask you something," he said solemnly, and his tone made Haldir look at him in concern.

"What is it Legolas?" he asked, sitting up and turning on his side so that his position mirrored his companion's. 

Legolas internally was arguing with himself, and in the end shook his head.   "Haldir, I was cautioned by a friend that you would make certain advances, and that I would be hurt in the process."  He paused and looked at Haldir.  "You all must think me so naïve.  Of course, I have not shown you anything to make you believe differently.  I am able to learn much as the young and innocent elf," he said, as disdain laced his voice momentarily.  "I have seen the way that many look at me, and I know what they want.  I could easily see past Luimhenn, even though I may not have acted like it."  He straightened.  "I did not get to be Thranduil's advisor by being foolish."  Legolas sighed, and continued.  "You have never been anything but kind to me, and so I ask you this, rather then question you silently."

"You may ask me anything Legolas, and I give my word that I will answer you truthfully," said Haldir, silently wishing he could wring Veryaserko's neck, for he was sure this was the elf who warned Legolas.

Legolas sighed again.  "Haldir, if I said that I only wished for friendship between us, would you respect my wishes?"

Haldir cringed, but he had given his word, and would tell Legolas the truth.  "I would indeed respect your wishes, Legolas.  I confess that I hoped for more, but I would rather have our friendship than nothing at all."  

Legolas smiled and laughed when Haldir arched his eyebrow.  "That was the correct answer, marchwarden."  He took Haldir's hand, ignoring the confused look on the guardian's face.  

"The correct answer?"  Haldir stuttered out, losing his composure.  "What do you mean?"

Legolas placed a kiss on the inside of Haldir's palm.  "You would be surprised at how many have left when I said that I only wanted friendship," he said sadly, but then brightened.  "But you, Haldir," he said as he laced his fingers with the one before him, "you stayed, and that means so much to me," he finished, looking up at Haldir trustingly.

Haldir felt as if his head was spinning.  He had indeed thought that Legolas was unaware of the looks of desire from afar, and could now see that he was deeply mistaken.  He took a deep breath.  "So am I right in assuming that you do wish more than friendship?"  he asked slowly.

Legolas squeezed his hand and leaned in close so that their lips were almost touching.  "You are correct," he said softly as he touched his lips to Haldir's briefly.  The two kissed softly, and then Legolas pulled back.  "You do want this, don't you Haldir?" he asked, quietly, and Haldir glimpsed how fragile the elf before him was, despite everything that Legolas had just said.

Haldir captured his lips in response, deepening the kiss and slipping the tip of his tongue into Legolas' mouth when he gasped in surprise.  Legolas slipped his tongue passed Haldir's and smiled into the kiss when Haldir groaned.  The next thing he knew, he was was lifted into the guardian's lap and had both hands in Haldir's hair.  Haldir in turn had one hand supporting the both of them, and the other entwined in Legolas' golden strands.  They broke apart only when the needed air, and Haldir leaned until his back once again was on the ground.  

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, when Estel's voice was suddenly heard from the edge of the clearing.  "Oh, are you two sparring?" he asked, taking in their heavy breathing, flushed faces, and that Legolas was straddling Haldir on the ground.  "Who won?" he asked curiously.  For he had seen Legolas spar against the twins many times, and knew that the Mirkwood elf was quite skilled.  Haldir on the other hand, he had never seen fight, however he was sure that he was also greatly skilled.  He had to be, with the position of marchwarden.

The two elves looked at each other, and smiled as Haldir answered, "I think we both won, Estel.  I think we both won."

***AN:  Okay that chapter ending was a little cheesy…. Don't hate me for it…. But it came to me, and it was sweet, and I don't know, it's kind of late, I'm tired, and I liked it.  Ok, here are some responses***

Ivorybrowneyes:  First off, thanks for the review.  I know, I know, it was a filler chapter.  But I really wanted to put some more twin bickering in there!  That's the way I imagine things going on between the two of them, although I also imagine fierce love and loyalty, which will probably come in later on.  Lol.  I feel bad now, because you said I was one of the only ones updating regularly, and now look at me.  I think it's been almost a month since my last chapter.  I must beg your forgiveness!  Hope you liked this chapter!

MoroTheWolfGod:  Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked that chapter.  I hope you liked this one too!

Eldameldo: Thanks for the review!  This had more Legolas in it, and I hope you enjoyed it!  

Lady-Daine:  Thanks for the review. Lol, yes it reminds me of my brother and sister so much!  Lol your physics professor sounds like my astronomy professor! Man I doubt she's human.  Hope you liked this chapter too!

Lady of Legolas:  Yes it was the twin sons of Elrond, sorry that I didn't make that clear enough.  As for Legolas being interested in another elf, I hope this chapter sorta cleared it up, but the elf with the different colored eyes won't disappear… you'll see more of him soon!  Hope you liked this chapter!

BButtercup:  Thank you so much!  Lol, yes gotta love the twins.  And I can totally understand how nerve racking it is to post that first chapter.  This is my first fic too, and I find myself constantly reading it trying to figure out if people will like it.  Your story is great and I can't wait to see what happens next!

Aly:  Thanks for the review. Lol I'm glad you aren't mad that I left you guys like that.  Hope you liked this chapter too.

Breach Cannon all must die!:  Of course it was plain silly, but I wanted to show what I think the relationship is between Elladan and Elrohir.  You'll see more of them later on, and although I'll still include their bantering, like I remarked to another reviewer, you'll also see their fierce loyalty and love for each other.

Gilraen:  Lol, I'm glad you liked it.  And even though at the beginning, I was going to have who said each thing, I decided it would be better to write it without their names.  Lol, that way you can see that they are pretty much mirror images as far as their sense of humor goes. Lol, thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter.


	16. Lovers, Fathers, and Erestor

AN: I am sooooo sorry that I took so long getting this up.  With finals and all the papers I had to write for class, I neglected my story.  And then once I finally had time to write a chapter, my laptop stopped working, and I wasn't able to put it up until now.  Once again, I am very sorry.  Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!

FF.net people: The reason that there are fewer chapters then before is because FF.net wanted me to get rid of only authors note chapters…. So I did.  Sorry for any confusion that this may have caused.

**Lothlorien**

"He is not like the others," said Legolas as he sat with Veryaserko on the balcony of his quarters.    

The captain frowned, but did not speak, as he remembered the elves in question, and how they had pursued Legolas. 

"I know you have warned me against him, my friend, but I tested him.  He would have my friendship rather than nothing."  Legolas smiled as he thought of that moment in the woods.  A moment of peace in his troubled life.

"I do not say these things to make you unhappy, my lord," said Veryaserko shaking his head.  "But I have heard that the marchwarden has never given his heart to another.  Do you not think that he could just be using you?"

"This is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and the Lady of light's fierce warrior, champion and confidant.  He gave me his word that he would speak the truth.  Do you believe that he has so little honor that he would lie?" asked Legolas incredulously.  

"Perhaps," came the response, causing his lord to frown.

The sound of a throat being cleared made them both look behind them to see Orophin standing there, and he didn't look happy.  "The Lady requests your presence, Legolas," he said before he glared at the captain next to him.  He turned to leave, but then turned back and pointed his finger at Veryaserko.  "How dare you doubt my brother's word," said the guardian quietly, simmering with anger.

The Mirkwood captain stood and faced Orophin, trying to calm him.  "I do not wish to doubt your brother's words, but I have heard---," he began, before being cut off by the silver haired elf.

"You have heard?" he asked incredulously.  "Whatever it was that 'you heard', if it included tales of my brother's lack of honor, was a lie!"  Orophin was barely suppressing his rage, and would have continued to tear into the Mirkwood elf, if it wasn't for Lady Galadriel's voice speaking soothingly in his mind.  The guardian rubbed his forehead and nodded wordlessly.

"Are you alright, Orophin?" softly asked Legolas, as he studied Orophin.  

"I am fine," he responded.  "Forgive my outburst," he said calmly.  "It is just… it is hard to listen to those who try to trash my brother's reputation."  He took a step towards Legolas.  "You must not believe the horrible things they say about him.  They only do so to prevent his happiness, because they are jealous of him, and the trust that so many have in him."

Orophin paused, and looked uncertain, as if wondering whether he should say more.  Finally, his uncertainty lost to the overwhelming desire to protect his brother.  "I caution you to beware of Luimhenn," he said firmly.  "I witnessed his advances towards you, and then the look he gave you when you left with Haldir.  Luimhenn does not get along with my brother, and I fear that now your attentions are directed towards Haldir, Luimhenn will do all that he can to force you apart; if only for the sake of hurting Haldir."

Legolas nodded, taking in the information that he had been told, although truthfully he had also noticed the coldness between Luimhenn and Haldir.  "I will be wary, and I thank you for your concerns," he said to Orophin.

The Lothlorien elf nodded and smiled slightly.  "You have made my brother happy, Legolas.  I would like to keep him that way."  He paused and his smile faltered.  "He does not often have such joy in his life."  Orophin shook his head and straightened.  "And now, that we have delayed enough, I must escort you to Lady Galadriel."

Veryaserko touched Orophin's arm as the guardian prepared follow Legolas.  "Forgive me, Orophin."  He turned away slightly, gazing at Legolas.  "I only seek to protect him.  It is a duty that I swore to his mother the day that he was born."

Orophin nodded, calming slightly when he saw the earnest look in the captain's eyes.  He then spun on his heel, and followed Legolas.

*************

"Are you quite sure?" asked Celeborn, as he stared at his wife.

She laughed.  "Oh yes, I am quite sure.  Our grandsons are almost here."  Galadriel smiled as she thought of the twins.

Celeborn shared the smile, and then a frown crossed his face.  "Not alone, like last time, I hope?"

"Glorfindel accompanies them, and I have no doubt that he will keep them safe on the road here," she said grinning, and then added, "however, he may lose his sanity in the process."  She could not help laughing again when she saw the astonished look on her husband's face.  "You cannot be surprised, they wrecked havoc upon us the last time the came to visit."

"But, they are no longer foolish, little elf lings!  Surely they have matured some?"  When the only response he got was more laughing, he shook his head smiling.  "I don't know how Elrond can put up with them all the time."  He looked thoughtful.  "After their last two week visit, I was pulling out my hair."  

"Of course, I am sure that Erestor takes care of Elrond when he gets too frazzled," said Galadriel, and Celeborn could have sworn he saw a smirk cross his wife's face.

He sighed loudly.  "I do not want to know what you saw in that mirror of yours about those two, if it involves what happens behind closed doors."  He shook his head.  "Personally, I don't know what Elrond sees in that advisor of his."  Although to tell the truth, he could.  Erestor was a beautiful elf, both inside and out.  He had been a warrior before he became Elrond's advisor, and it was rumored that he still could best any who took him on.  Yet that didn't mean Celeborn wanted him involved with the lord of Imladris.

"Oh don't blame Elrond for wanting someone in his life right now.  You know he still loves Celebrian, and he always will."  She turned and began to walk away, and then called over her shoulder, "And who said anything about closed doors….. they were out on the balcony and…"

"I don't want to know!" he shouted as he plugged his ears and went to occupy himself.  Perhaps he'd have a talk with his captain.  Anything to get his mind off the vision of Elrond and Erestor entangled on the balcony!

*************

Haldir was fletching arrows when Celeborn came to see him.  "My lord Celeborn," he said as he immediately stood, confused as to what could have brought his lord to his home. 

"Sit Haldir, and please continue.  I don't mean to interrupt; I merely seek a companion who will not fill my mind with things I would rather not envision."

Haldir laughed, "Ah, so she has spoken of Elrond and Erestor again?"  Celeborn frowned.  

"Haldir, what did I just say?" he asked seriously, although the corner of his mouth twitched, as he fought to suppress a chuckle.

"You are right, my lord, please forgive me.  What would you like to speak of?" asked the Marchwarden as he returned to his place on the floor, although, he was sure he already knew the answer to that question.

"I would speak of Legolas."

The Lothlorien elf nodded and returned his eyes downward to the fletching of his arrows.  "What you really wish to know, is whether I know of his true parentage."

The Lord of Lothlorien narrowed his eyes.  "Then it is as I thought.  When did you discover this?" he asked as he sat across from his Marchwarden.

"It was shortly before I brought him before you.  I am surprised that none of us saw this before.  It seems quite obvious now."

Neither of them spoke for awhile.  The only noise being that of the forest out of Haldir's window, and the arrows Haldir continued to work on.

The silence was broken when Celeborn finally spoke.  "I do not understand how Thranduil could do that to his son."  The lord of Lothlorien stood and began to pace back and forth.  "How could he?!"  he asked furiously.

"I cannot answer that," said Haldir sadly.  "My lord, there is nothing we can do about the past.  What we must focus on now is how to help Legolas, and how to prevent this from ever happening ever again."

Celeborn shut his eyes and rubbed his brow tiredly.  "You are right, as always, Haldir."  He looked down at the elf still fletching arrows.  "What would I do without you?"  

"I expect you'd be going crazy envisioning Erestor and Elrond together, my Lord," came the cheeky response.

"Haldir!"

"I'm sorry, my lord," said Haldir, although truthfully he wasn't sorry in the least.

Celeborn smiled.  "Haldir, I've told you a thousand times.  We're in private.  You no longer must address me as your lord."

Haldir smiled in return.  "Whatever you say….. Ada."

************************

Reviewer Responses:

Haldir's Heart and Soul:  You hope Thranduil will stay out of their love life?  Well, we will see about that… Thanks for the review!  Oh and the reason you are now only seeing 15 chapters…. Well 16 after I put this one up, is because that FF.net wanted authors to take down their chapters which consisted of only authors notes….  I know it's rather confusing, and I apologize.  I also put this reason at the top of this chapter, so that my other readers won't be confused.

Angelbird12241:  I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

ReallyDumbBlonde:  I'm so sorry I took so long to update!! And as for what's going to happen next, well there may be a few twists in there that you aren't expecting!  And don't count Luimhenn out quite yet!  Thanks for the review!

Lady-Diane:  I did have an astronomy teacher, but trust me, you're better off not having her!  Because she sucked, and I felt really cheated after the semester finished!  I'm glad you like my romance scenes, I've never really done one, so I was a little worried.  And, lol, I felt that I needed to include a little more Celeborn and Galadriel, so I threw in the scene with them and the farmer.  Estel's just a kid, so I thought hey, he doesn't know what would really be going on between them…. although he will grow up awfully fast, so I'm pretty sure he'll find out soon enough.  Thanks for the review; I hope you liked this chapter!

Willow Myst:  Thanks!  And yes, although I do enjoy a 'naïve and innocent' Legolas every once in awhile, I thought I'd make my Legolas craftier…. He'd have to be, since he's Thranduil's advisor.  The twins will show up soon!  Hope you liked this chapter.

Bryan's Girl:  Well we wouldn't want little Legolas to be heartbroken!  So I suppose I'll just have to continue writing…. J  I'm glad you liked the story so far, thanks for your review, and I hope you liked this chapter!

PokethePenguin:  I'm glad you're enjoying it!  Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter.

ViciOusRebl:  Thank you!  I'm glad you like it!  

Dyrim123:  I'm glad!  Thanks for the review, and enjoy the rest of the story!

Levina-Phoenix:  I'm glad you're enjoying it.  And yes, you'll have to watch out for Luimhenn.  He still has a part to play in all this.  And I suppose I do have to thank my younger brother and sister for the inspiration.  Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like the rest of the story!

Nessa-melwasul:  I'm updating!  I'm so sorry it took so long!! Please, please, please forgive me!

TheSilentSenshi:  I'm glad you're enjoying your story, and here's the next chapter.  I am sorry that Thranduil had to be portrayed this way, its just the way that the story worked out.  I have an idea for my next story where Thranduil will have a great father/son relationship… but until then… this is what you get.  And I agree, there really isn't enough H/L out there…. Although I have found some great ones.  I do love the twins, and although they aren't the main characters in this story, I'm hoping to give them a little more time in the future chapters.  I'm glad you liked the bantering, as I said earlier, I have to thank my brother and sister for the inspiration.  Also, I'm glad you liked the ending!  Well enough chit chat, I gotta start writing more!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fan:  I'm glad you're enjoying it!  Sorry it took so long!

Anyone else who reviewed or sent me an email, thank you so much for your continued support, and once again I apologize for my tardiness in updating!!


	17. It's all about Haldir

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, and all the encouragement I've gotten lately.  Here's the next chapter.  I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think.  In this chapter I have Galadriel and Celeborn speaking to each other silently, and I use the *'s to indicate quotation marks.  

*********************

(Lothlorien)

Celeborn smiled fondly at his only son.  "If anything, Thranduil has reminded me how precious our children are to us."  He grasped Haldir's hand.  "How precious you are to me."  

Haldir cringed when he saw the tears in his father's eyes.  "Ada, you are precious to me also," he said as he squeezed his father's hand in return.  

Celeborn then enfolded his marchwarden in his arms.  "I know that over the years I have not shown you as much love as you deserve, Haldir."  The tears now flowed freely down his cheeks, and soaked through Haldir's tunic where his face was pressed.  "But know this.  I do love you, and I couldn't be more proud of the elf you've become."

Haldir had not been held in his father's arms since he was a mere elfling, but he made no move to get away.  "I know Ada.  I know."

The two of them sat there silently, each taking comfort from the other until Celeborn felt Galadriel speaking in his mind.  *Are you well, husband mine?*

The lord of Lothlorien shifted his son in his arms.  *Aye, Galadriel.  Thranduil's actions have merely reminded how much I love Haldir.*  

Feeling her husband's insecurity, she silently reassured him.  *You did what was necessary for our people, and were still able to be a great father.  Haldir has turned into a smart, strong, thoughtful, and loving elf.  He loves you, and serves Lothlorien tirelessly.*

*But is he happy?  I feel that he throws himself into his work.*  

Galadriel carefully chose her next words.  *He has indeed guarded our borders and done our bidding for years, without much thought to his own happiness.*  The sadness she felt from her husband was heartbreaking.  *Fear not, Celeborn.  Legolas Thranduillon may have brought his own troubles into our lands, but with him has come love for Haldir.  Your son will no longer be alone.*

Celeborn carefully hid his face from Haldir, and then frowned, anger coursing through him.  *He never should have had to be alone!  I should have been there for him when he needed me.*

Haldir felt his father stiffen, and looked up questioningly.  "Is everything alright, Ada?"

The lord of Lothlorien forced a smile.  "Aye, my son."  Haldir was not fooled by this admission, but did not pursue it, and instead leaned back into his father's arms.

*I will leave you in peace, Celeborn, but I would tell you that our grandsons have finally arrived with Glorfindel and will soon be making their way towards the city.*

Celeborn sighed as he clutched his son tighter.  "So the terror begins," he said simply.

"Ada?" asked Haldir.

"Elrohir and Elladan have arrived with Glorfindel."  He then reluctantly added, "We should probably be with Galadriel to greet them."  He went as if to stand, but Haldir refused to let him go.

"Surely they will not reach the city for some time now.  They can wait," he said simply.  Celeborn smiled and nodded, and the two of them remained as they were.

********************

Legolas had been escorted to Lady Galadriel, and now the two of them stood staring at each other.  She, attempting once again to read him.  Or at the very least, get some idea of what was going on inside his head.  And he, trying to determine once more how he was going to survive this meeting.

The Mirkwood elf finally broke the silence.  "I am here as you requested, my Lady.  Do with me as you will."  The words rolled of his tongue easy enough, but he feared that when she requested him to once again tell his tale that he would be unable to do so.  He was surprised when she finally did speak, and it did not have anything to do with Thranduil.  

"You are interested in my Marchwarden," she said abruptly.  She remained expressionless, her facing giving nothing away, although her tone was rather sharp, and Legolas wondered if he had done something wrong.  When she said nothing more, he wondered if he was expected to respond to such a statement.  It was not a question, and therefore required no answer, but Legolas gave one anyway.  He would rather speak then lapse into silence again.  

"I am, my Lady," he paused and then spoke again.  "I have long been interested in Haldir, but was afraid to approach him because I feared he did not return my affections."  Legolas shifted uncomfortably, as a thought struck him.  "The Marchwarden is not spoken for, is he?"  he asked as he looked directly at her.  "It was not my attention to come between him," he sucked in a breath, "and another….."   He finished and looked curiously at her.  It was known that the Lord and Lady sometimes had others grace their bed, perhaps Haldir was one of these few?

Lady Galadriel laughed softly, and Legolas visibly relaxed.  "I am not 'interested' in my Marchwarden in that way, Legolas.  Do not fear," she said softly.  "Haldir is like a son to me."  She got up and turned her back to Legolas and said fervently.  "In fact, I have often wished that he was my son."  She composed herself and faced the Mirkwood elf once more.  "But he is not.  He is someone else's son."

Sensing the pain she felt, Legolas instinctively moved closer, and then caught himself before he touched her arm in concern.  "My Lady?" 

"Because his mother died long ago, you never met her.  However, you have met Haldir's father," she said, surprising him once again.  He searched his mind, but no elf came to mind who claimed to be the father of Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir.  Opening his mouth to express his doubts, he was shocked when she spoke again.  "Celeborn his is father."

******************

(A short distance outside of Lothlorien)

"I do hope Rumil isn't still mad about how you stole his bow the last time we were here," said Elladan smiling as he brushed some dirt of his brother's shoulder.  The younger twin frowned at him, and opened his mouth to inform his brother that he was in error, and that it had been Elladan who had taken the weapon.

Glorfindel chose this moment to interrupt what he sensed was the beginning of yet another disagreement.  "I realize that we cannot simply pass by Lothlorien without greeting your grandparents, but do you think we could keep the visit short?"  When the two brothers shared a mischievous look, he continued, "I would like to deliver Legolas his knife and then return to Imladris as quickly as possible.  I actually have things I'm supposed to be doing you know."

This last statement caused the twins to raise their eyebrows, and Glorfindel, deciding he was going to get nowhere with his argument finally stalked on ahead, muttering something that was not audible to the brothers.

"I for one will be glad to see Grandmother and Grandfather," stated Elrohir, sneaking a look at Elladan and almost daring him to say something that could be used against him.  Elladan, however, wisely stayed silent and instead focused on the forest that was coming into view.  Glorfindel had appeared to already have entered the woods.

"He certainly is eager to be rid of us," commented the elder twin as they finally caught up to their father's seneschal who was conversing with several Galadhrim.

The twins neared until they were only several yards away from the group, and patiently waited to be addressed.  While they may have irritated Glorfindel to no end on their journey, they did know how to be diplomatic, and in no way wanted to displease their grandparents with their actions.  It proved to be difficult when Orophin wheeled around and caught sight of them.  "Ah brother," he said, as he tapped Rumil on the shoulder and drew his attentions to the two before them.  "Quickly, hide your bow!"

Rumil scowled, and the guardians around them laughed.  The twins bowed in unison, with their hands over their hearts.  "You must forgive us Rumil.  I don't have any excuse except that we were young," Elladan politely said.  

"But of course, we've long since grown up, and won't trouble you on our short visit here," continued Elrohir.

Glorfindel uncharacteristically snorted.  "Right," he said sarcastically.  "Shall we continue on?" he asked as he flung his arm around Rumil's shoulder.  

"Where is Haldir?" asked Elladan as he glanced around, and greeted those he knew.

"Yes, where is your handsome brother?" asked Glorfindel.  "I've been looking forward to spending some 'quality' time with him again."  Glorfindel smiled wickedly in anticipation.

"I expect he won't be able to see you, as he's now spending all of his time with Legolas of Mirkwood," came a voice above them.

To his left, Rumil frowned and seemed to have growled but Glorfindel couldn't be sure.  "Legolas is here?" asked the golden haired warrior.  And then silently, 'Haldir and Legolas?  I didn't see that one coming.'

Luimhenn dropped down in front of them.  "Yes, Thranduil's advisor is here.  He's also stirred up quite a bit of trouble for the Lady, but then it's not really my place to say so," said the guardian.

"Indeed it is not," Orophin said tersely.  "All of you return to your posts at once.  Brother, please escort our guests to the Lady."  He directed smiles towards Glorfindel and the twins, and then glared at Luimhenn.

Elrohir smiled tentatively at him.  "I hope to see you later, Orophin," the younger twin said as he bowed once again.  Orophin forced a smile and also bowed, and then the guardians were back up into the trees.

******************

AN:  I hope you all liked this chapter, I realize not all of your questions were answered, and I'm planning to clear a great deal up in the next chapter, as well as update you on the progress of Legolas' siblings.

Reviewer Responses:

Ivorybrowneyes: I'm sorry you had so much trouble w/ FF.net.  I get those messages sometimes too, and it is a pain in the butt.  Thanks so much for your review.  I'm glad you love my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  

Haldir's Heart and Soul:  Sorry it took so long!  And I must admit that recently I've been reading all of these Erestor/Glorfindel stories.  And Erestor has just become one of my favorite characters!  In this story I paired him with Elrond (who I was fascinated with when I first began reading fanfiction) because I felt Elrond needed someone, and I have other plans for Glorfindel….. But I'm hoping to fit in an Elrond/Erestor scene later on… Oooh La La!  Thanks for your review!

Kept-Secret:  I'm glad you like my story!  And I'm sorry you don't get along w/ your brother.  I'll tell you that I and my brother used to be dreadful to each other, and then he realized he could torment my little sister easier.  So then, I became the mediator for all of their fights, and I managed to have a pretty good relationship with each of them.  I hope things get better for you!  And I hope this update was quick enough for you!  Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Willow Myst:  Well, you are welcome, and I am sorry about the delay.  I do enjoy Elrond/Glorfindel stories, and there are a few really good ones out there…. But I do have plans for our Glorfindel, so I couldn't have him involved with Elrond….. Unless there's a threesome in their future? Lol, I dunno, it could happen….  And you finally got some of the twins in this chapter, and they aren't going anywhere soon, so you'll be sure to hear more from them soon.

Angelgirl:  That's right.  'Ada'.  I'm afraid this chapter doesn't tell you much more of how Celeborn came to be Haldir's father, but I'll go into that in the next chapter.  Thanks for your review!  Let me know what you thought of this one too!

Louis_oblique:  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you love my story, and it doesn't matter that it's a short review, I appreciate your words!! Hope you liked this chapter too!

HHS:  I'm so sorry I took so long, like I said, my laptop was not cooperating at all.  And you're right about Thranduil not staying out of their love life, although Thranduil may not show up for a couple of chapters…  And once again you're right, he doesn't care about Legolas' happiness, and he'll do many things in his power in order to make his son miserable.  Thanks for the review and I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.

Kirameki:  I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter about Glorfy and the twins…. I've gotten a lot of comments on that, and I'm glad so many liked it.  Here's the next chapter, and I hope I didn't disappoint!  Thanks for your review.

Breach cannon all must die:  Yes, Celeborn is Haldir's father. Lol, I just got a flash from the Austin Powers movie where Dr. Evil says, "Austin, I am your faaather."  Haha.  Well, you'll find out a little more about Haldir's relationship with his father in this chapter, and then I plan on revealing a little more in the next one.  Let me know what you think!

Sarah:  Thanks for the review.  I'm glad you liked the ending.  Here's a little more with the twins and Glorfindel, and they'll be in the next chapter too!  Erestor has recently become one of my favorites too, so we'll see about that Elrond/Erestor scene… J

Tracy:  Oh you'll find out!  And as for Luimhenn, well he's not out of the picture yet.  I hope this is soon enough for you.  Let me know what you think!

Jessie:  Thanks for your review!  I'm hoping to include some Haldir/Legolas action soon…   Hope you liked this chapter.

Missy:  Ada, indeed.  And yes Veryaserko is only trying to protect Legolas from those who seek to harm him.  I'm glad you like my story, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!


	18. Frowns and Smiles

AN: Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement… I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update this story.  I blame my schoolwork.  Ok, that's not really a good excuse, but it's the only one that I have right now.  Once again, I do not own these characters, and I am not making anything by using them in this story.  And this story does contain slash.  "These marks mean speech" and 'these marks mean inner thoughts'.  

***********

"Celeborn is Haldir's father," Legolas repeated.  "But you are not his mother?"  Galadriel almost seemed to flinch at those words.  

She sank down onto the stone bench beside her.  "I would not normally speak of this.  Few know this information, but I feel that if you are going to be involved with Haldir, then you should know."

"So Celeborn is the father of Rumil and Orophin also?" the Mirkwood elf asked, trying to put the pieces together.  He was even more confused when she answered negatively.

"No.  He is only Haldir's sire.  Haldir took in Rumil and Orophin when they were very young.  Their parents had been guardians, and perished in an attack on the borders.  Once he saw the two, Haldir fell in love with them.  The three of them have been together ever since."  Sensing his next question, she continued.  "They do look eerily alike, and most automatically assume that they are brothers.  Which in a sense they are, all but by blood."

Legolas nodded his head.  He had seen the way that Haldir acted with Rumil and Orophin, and he did treat them as his kin.  It was one of the things that had attracted the Mirkwood elf to the Marchwarden—the closeness of the 'siblings'.  

"You must know, Legolas, that Celeborn and I sometimes each take others into our beds.  I suspect that you did know this, for you questioned whether or not I had taken such liberties with my Marchwarden."  Legolas blushed and nodded again.

"Well, this was one such case.  Celeborn took a young elleth to his bed.  What he did not know is that this woman deliberately got with child.  Once she was pregnant, Celeborn would have been heartless if he did not say he would support his own child."  She blinked.  "I supported this decision, for it was not his fault that the elleth decided to have a child, and I would not want the baby to suffer.  But publicly he could not claim the child as his own.  Not only was it disrespectful to me, if he did this, he would lose the respect from our people and his orders would be continuously questioned.  He is the Lord of Lothlorien, and was needed to rule and protect his people.  Sadly, he could not give that up, not even for his own son, and Haldir was denied the title of Lord."

Legolas immediately felt sadness wash over him.  "So Haldir did not have a father growing up?  And he also soon lost his mother?"

"Celeborn gave Haldir as most attention as he could spare publicly, and then in private he visited the elfling relentlessly.  When Haldir's mother was killed, Celeborn publicly adopted him.  Even then, he was unable to fully be the father that Haldir needed, and still could not give Haldir his title.  My husband is most grieved over how he has treated Haldir over the years, especially since his son has never seemed truly happy."  Galadriel put a hand on his shoulder.  "I should hope that you can change that."

"I will do my best, my Lady, but I fear that by coming here, I have only brought Thranduil's wrath down on Lothlorien."  He hung his head, "And he would never approve of me courting Celeborn's son."

"Why should he not?"' she asked.  "Haldir's denied title is equal to the one you should hold.  I only wish that you both could have lived the lives you deserved."

"But that is not why I spoke, my Lady.  Thranduil does not approve of males lying with other males.  For him to find out that I am involved with Haldir, even though our relationship has not yet gotten to that step, would bring danger to the Marchwarden."  As an afterthought, he added, "As well as me."

The Lady of Light opened her mouth to respond, to say something that would lay his fears to rest, but found that she knew not how to reassure him.  

************************************************

"Haldir and Legolas are 'together'?" asked Elrohir as the small group of elves continued on towards where they would meet their grandparents.  

Rumil smiled.  "I do not think they are yet in a relationship; however they have been in each other's company for most of the time that Legolas has been here."  He looked at Glorfindel pointedly, "My brother is very happy."  He paused, considering whether to continue, and then nodded.  "I have not seen him this way for a very long time.  Thranduil's advisor also seems happy, and to tell the truth, in all his visits to Lothlorien, I have never seen him smile, as he does now."

Glorfindel nodded, silently agreeing to do nothing to disrupt this happiness.  "I am glad," he said simply, ignoring the astonished looks from the twins.  'That's right you little monsters, I do have a heart, and if Haldir and Legolas are together then I will do nothing stand in their way.'

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a look, and then Elladan grinned.  "Well, I must tell you Rumil, that we are simply overjoyed that Legolas is here," he said as he grasped his twin by the shoulder.  At Rumil's questioning look, Elrohir continued.

"Oh yes, anything to keep us from having to visit Mirkwood.  You see Rumil, Legolas somehow left one of his knives in Imladris, and father asked us to return it."  The younger twin could barely contain his glee.  "I cannot tell you how delighted we are that we do not have to venture into Thranduil's halls."  

Elladan repressed a shudder.  "To me it seems like he grows nastier every time we see him."  Rumil clenched his fists as he thought of Thranduil's dismissive tone when he had asked the King to aid him in the search for Haldir.  The guardian looked over at the Balrog slayer to see if he had any thoughts to share, but only saw him nodding in agreement with the younger elf's statement.

Elrohir's lips suddenly twisted into a sneer.  "You know why he treats us the way he does, don't you?"  Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "It's because we are Half-Elven.  He treats father the same way, as if we are beneath him!"

Elladan rubbed his twin's back soothingly.  "His opinion matter naught to us, brother.  Do not trouble yourself thusly."

Both twins suddenly stopped moving, and both cocked their heads to the side simultaneously.  Rumil recognizing what was happening, merely slowed to a stop and waited expectedly.  Glorfindel looked puzzled and reached out to grasp Elrohir by the shoulders.  Rumil smiled and touched the elder elf's hands before they reached their target.  "The Lady is speaking with them," he murmured reassuringly.  

Before long, awareness returned to the twins.  Instead of speaking to the two who were watching them, they turned to each other.  Glorfindel was a little annoyed that he and Rumil were being excluded from their silent conversation, but respectfully did not interrupt them.

Elrohir finally nudged his twin, "We're being rude, brother."  Turning to Rumil and Glorfindel, he said, "Forgive us, we did not mean to alienate you."  Taking Elladan by the hand, he continued walking down the path.  "Grandmother is expecting us, we mustn't keep her waiting."

The twins were soon far ahead of their companions.  Watching them, Rumil faced Glorfindel.  "I had forgotten their quirky behavior!" he laughed.  "I will admit that as long as they do not touch my weapons, then I welcome them with open arms."

The elder elf pondered this.  "They have their moments, both good and bad."  Seeing that his young charges had stopped to wait for them, he smiled fondly.  "I cherish them as if they were my own," he professed, and then without waiting for a response continued onto the twins.

*******************************************************************

Calimara looked anxiously around her.  They had finally stopped after they felt the horses could take no more.  Although the princess trusted her eldest brother's judgment, she wanted to get to Lothlorien as soon as possible.  Anganca noticed her apprehensive look, and sat down onto the log next to her.  "Do not fear, sister.  We will get there safely.  I trust Vorimarao to guide us."  His smile warmed her heart, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as his arm came around her.

Aranisilo sat with the group's three captains, two of them telling embarrassing stories from their youth, in an effort to make the youngest prince laugh.  Calenallo, the captain who served under Vorimarao, told the tale of falling out of a tree in front of several new recruits.  Silnel, the captain who served under Anganca, told of when he had repeatedly yelled at a warrior for wearing his gloves, when in truth, they had identical pairs, and Silnel's were at the bottom of his pack.  Aranisilo's captain had confessed that he could not think of any embarrassing stories about himself, and that if they could do it for them he would be much obliged.  "I'm afraid I'm just too perfect!" Latekaimelar exclaimed when his three companions failed to come up with a humiliating incident.  The captains all laughed, and even Aranisilo smiled.  Latekaimelar exchanged glances with Silnel and Calenallo.  'I can take a smile,' he thought smugly, and knew that his captains were also overjoyed.  Aranisilo's eyes traveled over his sister and Anganca, and then he searched for his eldest brother and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Vorimarao stood in the far corner of the campsite, and next to him stood Elenwen.  Their fingers were intertwined.  The pair had their heads bent close together and appeared to be whispering.  In any event, Aranisilo could not hear a word they were saying, over all the noise from the rest of the camp.

The youngest prince realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze, but the image of Elenwen and Vorimarao was burned into his brain.  'Father will not be happy,' was all that he could think of.  

Latekaimelar had followed his prince's stare, and frowned.  It was common knowledge that King Thranduil desired Elenwen.  It was also common knowledge that Elenwen had refused the king, but that had not stopped him from relentlessly pursuing her.  Vorimarao had already made an enemy out of his father by leading his brothers and sisters to Lothlorien, and this was just adding fuel to the fire.  The king did not need another reason to be angry with his son.  'This will not do.'

**********************************

Reviewer Responses:

Ivorybrowneyes:  I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry that this update took so long!  Lol, I partly understand how you can't envision the 'enfolding into his arms', but I feel that behind Celeborn's façade is a loving father, and I do believe that he could have a close relationship with Haldir.  Hope you like this chapter too!

Haldir's Heart and Soul:  The question of Rumil and Orophin is kinda answered in this chapter, I didn't go too much into it, and didn't name their parents.  I didn't feel that it was necessary for the story, but if you would like a little more background, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Kept-Secret:  Lol, indeed you aren't the only one who had brother problems.  I am so thankful that my brother and I are able to be civil to each other now!  Unfortunately, this update was nowhere near as fast as the last one, and I'm not sure when the next one will be.  There will be a slight Haldir/Glorfindel confrontation, but you'll have to wait to see what happens for that.  Hope you liked this chapter!

Astrid:  Yes, Haldir is Celeborn's son.  I'm sure some people were expecting it, but I hope I was able to surprise most of you.  Now you're all seeing the second reason of why I chose 'denied rights' as my title.  Sorry this update was so late!!

Willow Myst:  Lol, I'm glad you liked the 'twinness', and 'Glorfy'!  As for story suggestions for Elrond/Glorfindel, I can't really think of any right now.  Now, I don't want to offend anyone who've actually written such stories.  But anyways, right now I've just been working so much at school that I haven't had time to read as many stories as I've wanted.  L  I know that I've read them though!! However, you are right when you say that those are hard stories to find.  As for Haldir's mother, that was answered in this chapter, and I'm not sure if I'll go into it anymore… but it's a possibility.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TheSilentSenshi:  I'm sorry I left you for so long!!  And you are correct, the twins do not yet know about Legolas' parentage, although they may find out in the near future.  I've read some great Haldir/Legolas fics, but it really depends on what kind of story you're looking for.  There's a lot of serious slash out there if you're interested.  Although for myself, I like slash more if it has an actual plot. (Hence, why I wrote this story)  But you are right; Haldir is a tough character to portray.  I'm not sure I was able to describe him correctly, although since so little is written about Haldir by Tolkien, most of it is just the way I believe him to be.  I also enjoying reading stories with the twins, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the way that I wrote them in.  Lol, sadly, my brother and I did use to have senseless arguments like that.

Lucien:  I couldn't tell you if it was Quenya.  I wrote that first chapter a long time ago, and got the phrases from one of those: 'useful elvish phrases' websites.

Falling Hawk: I'm so sorry this update was so late!! But I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far.  Hope you liked this chapter too!

Epilachna:  I also used to be one of those terrible people who would read and then not review.  But when I started to write one myself, I realized how much reviews mean to an author, and I began to review whatever I read.  So on behalf of all the other fanfic writers out there, I thank you.  All 17 chapters in one sitting? I am impressed.  I'm touched that the story had such a profound impact on you, and you think me so talented.  I do try to make sure that all the errors have been fixed before I post.  I totally agree with you about ones without proper punctuation and grammar.  I also find myself having to stop reading stories because of this, and it really is a shame because I'm sure that some of them would be wonderful.  I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long!

Dur En Thurnin Naur:  I'm glad you enjoy the, lol, 'beautiful torture' as well as the comedy.  As for more Leggy torture, I do believe that there will be more…. Cross your fingers!  Oh and Luimhenn is going to be a problem I'm afraid, although I'm not sure about him shooting Legolas in the back.  Here's another chapter with his siblings, not too much on them I'm afraid, but when they *finally* reach Lothlorien, I'll be writing about them more.

Angelgirl:  I'm glad you like the way I portray the twins.  As for Haldir, Legolas will definitely try to make him all better!  Hope you like this chapter!

Anon:  Once again, thanks for your help with the formatting!  And I'm glad that you're intrigued, and I hope that you liked this chapter!

Breach Cannon all must die:  Lol, hopefully Glorfindel will stay out of trouble.  He is a good guy after all.  However, there may be a problem when Legolas finds out about it…. You'll see…  I hope you liked this chapter.

Amarelle:  Lol, I love that you're so enthusiastic! And I'm glad that you're loving my story.  I'm so sorry that this update took so long!  Let me know what you thought!    


	19. The twins, and tongues

AN:  Thanks for all the responses and reviews I received, and I hope to hear from you when you finish this chapter!  Sorry it took so long, once again, stupid class… Grrr!  Although since its sooooo nice out this weekend, I am hoping to find a nice spot outside to write another chapter, and hopefully get that up by Monday or Tuesday.  Don't hold your breath, but I shall try my best!

Also, this is archived at ff.net, as well as aff.net… Does anyone have any suggestions on where else I should submit it?  I've considered stories of arda, and library of moria, but I wasn't sure if this was wise.  Any suggestions?

**************************

Celeborn embraced his grandsons together, unconsciously sighing in relief that they had made the journey without trouble.  He held them close for a moment and then released them as the fidgeted.  Glimpsing Glorfindel behind the brothers, Celeborn headed for the golden warrior.  "I trust that they weren't too much trouble, my friend?" murmured the Lord of Lothlorien as he clasped arms with Elrond's seneschal.  Behind him, to Galadriel's amusement, the twins looked at each other fearfully.  

Glorfindel merely smiled.  "No more than usual, my lord," he replied to the relief of the twins.  Celeborn eyed him curiously, and then spun on his heel to face his grandsons.  They looked at him innocently, and Galadriel gracefully smothered a laugh behind her hand.  

"Come to me, darlings," she said to the two.  Elrohir reached her first and swept her up in his arms.  Elladan was right behind him and fiercely hugged Galadriel as soon as his twin put her down.  The Lady of light smiled.  "It is good to have you back!"

"We are delighted to be here, grandmother, but could you please direct us to Legolas of Mirkwood?  We were told he was here," stated Elrohir.

"Aye, we have something of his to return," said Elladan as he pulled out the knife with the beautifully carved ivory handle.  

Celeborn took it carefully and studied it.  "He is indeed here, and I believe his is with Estel and Haldir at the moment.  Make your way towards the training area, and you should find them."  

The twins nodded in unison and Elrohir carefully took back the weapon.  Flashing Glorfindel and their grandparents a smile, they turned smartly and headed to find the advisor from Mirkwood.  "Did I mention how glad I am that we don't have to go to Thranduil's realm?" was heard as they stepped out the door.

Celeborn turned back to Elrond's seneschal.  "I had hoped that perhaps their feelings toward our Mirkwood brethren had changed," he said.  "Although, I suppose that is a rather unrealistic dream considering my own feelings towards Thranduil at the moment."  At Glorfindel's inquiring look, he shook his head.  "This is not the moment to speak of such things," said the Lord of the golden wood.  "I should not have brought it up; I apologize."

Glorfindel was puzzled, but did not pressure Celeborn.  "Perhaps I will also visit the training fields.  I wouldn't mind seeing young Estel again."

"Estel?" asked Galadriel.  "I'd had thought that you were more anxious to meet up with our Marchwarden," she said as she looped her arm through her husband's, peering intently at Glorfindel.

"Ah, well of course I would like to see my old friend, but I would not want to grudge him his time with Legolas."  He paused before continuing.  "I had heard that the two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Aye that they have," said Celeborn seriously.  "I think it does both of them good," he stated, silently challenging the golden warrior to disagree with him.  The Lady of light gently stroked her husband's arm, calming him.

Glorfindel said nothing.  In his heart, he was slightly disappointed that Haldir was involved with Legolas, and that the two of them seemed to be in what could end up as a serious relationship.  However, he would not grudge the two of them their happiness.  Instead, he merely spoke of Elrond's foster son again.  "I think I will seek out Estel."  He bowed to both the lord and the lady, and then left the room.

"You were a little harsh, husband mine," said Galadriel.  "Although Glorfindel has dallied with your son in the past, he is not as cruel as to interfere in what Haldir has with Legolas."  She shook her head.  "You should know better Celeborn."  

Celeborn had the grace to look abashed.  "You are right, of course.  Glorfindel would never do such a thing, and I shall seek him out later and apologize for my unspoken words."  Celeborn smirked at her.  "Now, however you must give me a kiss, and then I must go off to work.  That stack of papers on my desk only keeps getting higher."

The pair shared a smile, and then Celeborn got his kiss and strode off to do his work, leaving his wife smiling after him.

**********************************

The arrow thudded once again into the center of the target.  Haldir sighed and lifted his eyebrow.  "How many times must you do that before you are satisfied that you have thoroughly beaten me?" asked the marchwarden, smiling slightly.

Legolas merely laughed.  "At least once more," he said as he knocked another arrow.  He never did fire that arrow though, as Haldir's arms snaked around his waist, and he was pulled firmly against Haldir's chest, causing him to lose hold on his bow.  

"How about we find another exercise to occupy our time?" the guardian asked wickedly, raising his eyebrow once again, this time suggestively.  

"Haldir!" cried Legolas as he joyfully tried to escape from the arms of his companion.  "Not in front of Estel!" was his weak argument.  It truly was a poor excuse and they both knew it, for Estel had ceased to pay attention to them the moment Legolas had dropped his bow.  But Haldir did not push the subject, he had no wish to force Legolas into anything he was not ready for.  After all, he didn't know what type of relationships Legolas had been in before this one; however, he still did not release the slender figure in his arms.

Legolas, who did not know of Haldir's insecurity, wouldn't have minded in the least if Haldir had pushed a little further when it came to intimacy.  He was in no way submissive, but neither was he dominant when it came to such a matter.  The Mirkwood elf in his struggles had turned to face his captor, and consequently, wrapped his arms around the marchwarden's neck, bringing their faces quite close together.  He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Haldir's lips came down on his, and a tongue slid into his mouth.

Haldir smirked slightly as he heard a slight moan from his companion.  Legolas did not stay passive for long though, and soon the two of them were dueling for control.  One of Haldir's hands slid into the beautiful golden locks of his friend, while the other rested on the small of Legolas' back, keeping the Mirkwood elf as close as possible.  Legolas' arms still were intertwined around the marchwarden's neck, and he showed no sign of moving.  Except for the rubbing of his lean hips against Haldir's.

This sight greeted Elladan and Elrohir as they reached their destination.  Despite being told about the two, the twins still were unprepared to see the two beautiful warriors in such an embrace.  They looked at each other and grinned.  "Do you think Legolas will need assistance, brother?" asked Elladan rather loudly.  

His twin pretended to look concerned.  "Why whatever do you mean, brother?" asked Elrohir as the two of them approached Haldir and Legolas.

"Why, I only mean that it appears that he has swallowed Haldir's tongue.  I only hope that it is not detrimental to his health.  After all, who knows where his tongue has been?"  answered Elladan.

"I had not even thought of that!" said Elrohir as he turned to face the pair, who had stopped their kissing as the brethren had gotten closer. The twins shared a sympathetic glance with the Mirkwood elf.  "Are you quite alright Legolas?"  Elrohir asked.

Legolas laughed and hugged the younger twin, and then the older one.  Haldir nodded to both, although needless to say, he did not look amused.  He opened his mouth to say something, which most likely would have been a veiled insult or threat, but was interrupted as Estel, who had been ignored by his foster brothers, called out to the figure that stood silently at the edge of the clearing.  "Glorfindel!"

The golden warrior swept the youngster up into his arms.  "Ah, Estel!  It is wonderful to see you again.  You must tell me all about your stay in Lorien."  He approached the twins, Haldir and Legolas, with Estel on his hip.  "You owe me, younglings," he said, speaking to the twins, "I did not tell your grandparents of your ploy to drive me crazy on the way here."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled and tilted their heads in unison.  "We thank you-," said Elrohir. 

"-very much," continued his twin.  "We had no desire to feel grandfather's switch against our backsides-"

"-again," finished Elrohir.  Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Legolas, it is nice to see you again, I hope we shall be able to spar while you are visiting," said Elrond's seneschal.  He thought for a second and then looked puzzled.  "Are you here then because Thranduil finally relented and decided to write to Galadriel?"

In a quite uncharacteristic moment, Haldir shifted uncomfortably next to them, and suddenly found himself under the weight of the twins' piercing stares.  Legolas however, didn't show any surprise at the question, and Haldir thought perhaps that the Mirkwood elf had been expecting it.  "Ah, Glorfindel.  Although I wish that were so, I am afraid I am not.  I assisted in the rescue of a guardian from Lothlorien who was being held in Mirkwood.  After seeing him home, I was invited to stay for a short while, and I find that I am most enjoying myself."

At this point, Elladan murmured to his twin, "Who wouldn't, with Haldir's tongue down their throat?"  If any of the party heard the remark, they chose not to acknowledge it.

Nodding to Legolas' explanation, Glorfindel found himself greeting the only member of the group who he had not spoken to him yet.  "Haldir, it is lovely to see you again," he said as he clasped arms with the marchwarden.  

To Legolas, it seemed as though they remained touching for a little longer than decorum required, but as he knew not whether the two were friends, he did not comment.  Although, as he studied his two friends, he realized that they had been more than just friends.  Being Thranduil's advisor, he had needed to be able to read the petitioners and their intentions, and so reading Glorfindel and Haldir was not very difficult.  

Legolas felt slightly hurt, realizing although he had known Haldir had many previous lovers, he had not expected any of them to be his friends.  He turned his sights on the twins, wondering if they too, had graced the marchwarden's bed.  He hoped not.  Shaking himself mentally for letting his mind wander, the Mirkwood elf came back to the present, and noticed that his companions were all deeply engrossed in some tale Estel was telling.

All except Haldir.  The Marchwarden of Lothlorien was stealing glances at the Balrog slayer.  

*************************************

Reviewer Responses:

BButtercup:  I'm glad its one of your favorite stories!  You have no idea how happy that makes me feel!  As for the romance without Thranduil's interference?  We'll see…  I'm glad you like the twins, I wasn't sure how I was going to portray them, but it seems my own experiences helped shape them slightly…. Lol, thanks so much for your review!  Are you the same person as BizarroButtercup on aff.net?

Haldir's Heart and Soul:  Legolas does seem to be out of Thranduil's reach doesn't he?  Hmmm, I wonder how long I should let him have that peace?  It is rather well deserved…  Thanks for the review!

Dur En Thurin Naur:  Lol, an arrow in the back, yes that would be great… and there is still time for that!  *grins wickedly*  Thanks for the review!

Kitsune:  Lol, yes.  Thranduil is going to be very angry…. Until then!  Thanks for the review!

Pru:  Here's your update, sorry it wasn't sooner!  Thanks for your review.

Elrohir lover:  Here it is, a month after you asked for it.  Wow, that's pretty bad.  I am so sorry it took so long!!

Angelbird12241: I'm glad you liked that chapter, here's the next one, let me know what you think! Thanks for your review!

TheSilentSenshi:  Thanks!  And yes, the twins are difficult for me to write too.  And you are right about Thranduil not approving of anyone for him—unless it was an arranged marriage that would benefit Mirkwood… *hint hint maybe?*  As for the twin's reaction to Legolas being Thranduil's son?  That should be in the next chapter if you're lucky!  And you asked for it, so here is some delicious Haldir/Legolas action. *yay!*  And there will be more of a Haldir/Glorfindel confrontation….  Sorry it took so long!  I promise it will never take this long ever again!  **note to self: if this ever happens again, you are in big trouble**  Let me know what you think!

Toby7:  You'll love me forever and ever? Lol, thanks!  Here's an update, although I can't tell you for sure when I'm going to end the story.  Thanks for your review!

Insanechildfanfic:  I'm glad you like it.  Thanks for your review!

BizarroButtercup:  Are you the same as BButtercup on ff.net?  I hope that Legolas and Haldir will be safe from Thranduil, but don't hold your breath! Lol, thanks for the review.

Louis­­_oblique:  Lol, thanks!  Hope you liked this chapter too!

Keri:  Here's some more, sorry it took so long, and thanks for your review!

HHS:  reviews on aff and ff.net?  Don't I feel special!  Thanks for your review!

AzureDragoness:  lol, glad to see you are doing the happy dance!  Thanks for your review, and here's the next chapter!


	20. Careless actions

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and encouragement and I hope this chapter was up quick enough for you!  Please review and let me know what you think!

************************

(This part is seen from Elrohir and Elladan's point of view)

Only the twins seemed to notice that Legolas seemed subdued during the meal.  

They had returned to meet with their grandparents and then proceeded to the dining hall, after returning the Mirkwood elf's knife to him at the training field.  Now however, as many of the elves ate and drank, Elrohir and Elladan noticed that Legolas only played with his food, and none actually made it into his mouth.

"He seemed so happy earlier," the younger twin said, in a tone that wouldn't be overheard.  

"Aye, I had not seen him that happy in a long time.  Perhaps Haldir has done something to displease him?" asked Elladan.  The brothers turned and looked to the marchwarden who sat a few chairs down from them, across from Legolas.

"Was there even any time for Haldir to say something to him?  We went right from the training fields to dinner…"  Elrohir's words trailed off as he continued to stare at the guardian, and he saw what the problem was.

Elladan's mouth dropped open.  "Well," he said, after recovering himself.  "If Legolas were mine, I would not dare to flirt with Glorfindel."  He sat silently for a few seconds, and then seeing the advisor's concealed pain said, "Haldir is a fool."

Elrohir nodded in agreement, frowning as he watched Haldir's actions.  The marchwarden's attention was focused on their father's seneschal, laughing and smiling at whatever was being said.  In the time that the twins covertly studied Haldir, he did not look up at Legolas once.

Elrond's sons turned their attention to the Mirkwood elf.  Immediately, their gazes were met with a pair of fierce brown eyes.  Elrohir tentatively smiled at Legolas in hopes of getting those fiery brown eyes to soften.

************************

(Legolas' point of view)

Elrohir's small smile reminded him that the twins were not the ones he was angry with, and so Legolas wearily stopped glaring at them.  Elladan's eyes shifted to Haldir, and then he quickly looked back at Legolas. 

Thranduil's advisor curiously turned his attention to the elf sitting across the table from him, and froze.  Haldir was now sitting quite close to Glorfindel, and had almost completely turned his back on Legolas.  To make matters worse, Haldir was now running his hand back and forth over Glorfindel's hand.

Legolas was angry with himself.  He had actually believed Haldir wouldn't hurt him, and was interested in him.   Scratch that, he wasn't angry, he was furious.  Furious and hurting.  Abruptly he stood up, his chair sliding back with a loud screech.  He bowed to his hosts who sat at the head of the table, and then nodded to all of those who had looked up when he had made such a disturbance.  Legolas then politely excused himself, turned on his heel, and began to walk out of the hall.  

Confused murmurs floated after him, and Legolas cursed softly for drawing so much attention to himself. He could feel the eyes staring at the back of his head as he walked away from the table, and his ears reddened in embarrassment.

************************

(Glorfindel's point of view)

Haldir laughed again, and Glorfindel found himself cringing.  This was not going the way he had wanted it to go.  

Upon entering the dining hall, Haldir had seated himself, and had pulled Elrond's seneschal down next to him.  Legolas had looked a little unhappy with the arrangement, and Glorfindel couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Thranduil's advisor knew that he and Haldir had once been intimately involved.

Legolas had tried to engage the both of them in conversation, but every time Glorfindel tried to answer, Haldir would speak and somehow manage to ignore Legolas in his reply.  Glorfindel had tried to discourage the marchwarden by turning to Haldir's brother Orophin who sat on his other side, and speaking to him.  However, Haldir would smile and accuse Orophin of monopolizing Glorfindel's attention.

Once or twice Glorfindel glanced at Legolas and was saddened to see that the Mirkwood elf was staring dejectedly at his plate.  Again, Glorfindel tried to strike up a conversation with someone else, and again he was thwarted.  Without being rude, it seemed there was no way for him to escape the guardian's attentions.  Soon Haldir had scooted their chairs closer together.

Glorfindel reached for his wine glass and took a big sip.  He almost spit it out when he felt one of Haldir's hands on his upper thigh and the other on his arm.  He could not fathom why Haldir was acting like this, especially after hearing all this talk about Haldir and Legolas being so involved with each other.  The seneschal felt rather then saw Legolas' eyes narrow when Haldir touched him, and wasn't the least bit startled when the Mirkwood elf stood up and excused himself.

Legolas' actions finally seemed to draw Haldir's attention and the guardian appeared to look puzzled as the golden-haired elf walked off.  Glorfindel hoped that Haldir would go after the advisor, but after a few seconds, it appeared that his friend once again was back to focusing on him.

As Legolas walked slowly away, it appeared that everyone began to question his strange behavior.  Glorfindel immediately felt sympathy for him and he tried to draw as many around him into conversation as possible, hoping to distract them from the parting figure.

"Elrohir!" came a shout, from a few seats down, and Glorfindel swiveled his head to find that Elrohir had somehow tipped over his glass of wine all over himself and Elladan.  The entire table was suddenly focused on the twins as they argued over who's fault it was, and Glorfindel was thankful that the attention was no longer on Legolas, who had paused in the doorway when he had heard the commotion, but now was gone from the hall.  As the guests returned to their previous conversations, and the rest of their meals, Elladan and Elrohir quieted down and excused themselves on the pretense that they needed to change their soiled clothing.

************************

(Elrohir and Elladan's point of view)

"Do something El!" hissed Elladan as they heard the murmurs get louder and louder around them.  From where they sat in the corner the twins could see the shaking of Legolas' shoulders and could feel the embarrassment rolling off him in waves.  

"What do you want me to do?" a very frustrated Elrohir whispered.  He reached for his wine glass to take a gulp when he realized exactly what kind of distraction he could create.  "I hope you don't like that tunic too much," he said offhandedly, and then making sure nobody was looking their way, he poured a little of the wine onto himself, and then tipped the rest out of his glass onto his brother.

"Elrohir!" his brother shrieked, as the red liquid stained his clothing.  He stood up and shook his twin.  "What is the matter with you!?" he asked angrily.

Elrohir immediately lurched into some ridiculous story about how Elladan had banged his arm and it was all his fault.  As the rest of the table laughed at their predicament, Elrohir pointedly shot his eyes towards the doorway where Legolas had stopped before disappearing.  Elladan catching on, began to insult his brother.  "Why you son of a---," he said as he grasped his brother's now wet tunic.

Celeborn cleared his throat rather loudly, interrupting his grandson, and Elladan, who was suddenly aware of what he had almost said, in front of his grandparents, immediately stopped speaking.  

Elrohir quickly apologized for the disruption and then along with his brother, went to their chambers for clean clothes.

************************

(Legolas' point of view)

Legolas had turned back when he heard Elladan's shout, ready to rush to his aid if he was somehow hurt, and had been relieved when he saw it was merely spilled wine.  The Mirkwood elf saw Elrohir shoot a look in his direction, and smiled back gratefully before leaving the hall.

The golden haired elf was still angry however.  He couldn't understand how the elf who promised to keep him from harm could do this.

"You are 'my' prince, and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again."  Haldir's beautiful words now rang false.  Legolas now ached inside.  He stalked to his rooms and grabbed his bow and quiver and headed for the archery fields.

The Mirkwood archer knocked an arrow and sent it flying into the center of the target, urgently hoping that as the arrow flew, so would his anger.  He remembered his earlier words by the river, and shot another.  "You do want this, don't you Haldir?"  The response had been a passionate kiss, and Legolas had been a fool for accepting it.

Then later as he spoke with Veryaserko, "He is not like the others."  Legolas had spoken these words confidently, ignoring the warnings from one of his most trusted friends.  Another arrow struck the middle of the target, splintering his previous arrow.  

"Do you not think he could just be using you?" Veryaserko had persisted.  A fourth arrow hit the center of the target.

Sensing someone behind him, the archer turned, ready to give whomever it was a piece of his mind.  He stopped short when he saw Elrohir standing there with his bow.  "May we join you?" the younger twin asked, as his brother appeared behind him, carrying another bow.

*************************

(twins' point of view)

Elladan spared a look at the four arrows, which were embedded in the target, before turning to his twin.  "I'm afraid we have no chance of matching his skill today, brother."

Elrohir walked closer to their friend before turning to his twin.  "We never did have a chance of beating the wood-elf.  This you know," he said sternly.

They were unprepared for what Legolas said to them next. "I can see that he was once involved with your father's seneschal, and so I fear I must ask you this.  Do not dare answer false unless you wish for our friendship to end this very moment."  He took a deep breath.  "Have either of you ever lain with him?"

The twins exchanged glances before turning back to the eyes that begged them to say no.  "We have never done so, Legolas."  Elladan reached out a hand and laid it on Legolas' shoulder.  

Their friend stiffened, and Elrohir pulled him into a loose embrace, willing him to relax.  "We cannot make the hurt go away," he said sadly.  Legolas turned his face away, obviously pretending that they couldn't see the hot tears coursing down his cheeks.

Elladan wiped them off with his fingers, and kissed his friend on the cheek.  Inside, he was fuming.  *How dare Haldir treat Legolas in this manner,* he said silently to his twin.

"I really thought that he was different, and I could trust him not to hurt me," said Legolas in a shaky voice.  Elrohir rubbed his back soothingly, urging him to continue.  "I am foolish for believing him.  Why would he be any different from the rest of them?  I'm surprised he didn't wait to get what he really wanted, I must have bored him so much that he couldn't continue the farce."  More tears leaked from his eyes, and reluctantly he buried his head in the younger twins' neck.

The twins looked at each other in dismay.  "Legolas, you are beautiful, both inside and out, and if Haldir could not see it, then he does not deserve you!" Elladan said forcefully.

"Nobody could get bored of you, my friend," said Elrohir softly as he caressed the slender elf's golden hair.  "You are not foolish.  The one who catches you and then lets you go is himself a fool."

Legolas extracted himself from the younger twin's arms, and carefully wiped his face.  "I thank you for your kind words," he said, as he bent to pick up the bow that he had dropped soon after the brothers had arrived.   "I would like to be alone with my thoughts now," he said as he began to walk away from them.

When the twins thought back on that moment, it seemed that Legolas had paused and was listening to the trees with a puzzled look on his face.  It was only seconds later that an arrow whistled through the air, and they watched horrified as it struck their friend with so much force that he was thrown against the tree before he slumped to the ground, motionless.

Reviewer Responses:

Dur En Thurin Naur:  Lol they may have been adorable in that chapter, but I'm afraid in this one, it's simply the opposite… As for the torture, I hope this did it for you! Lol, let me know what you thought!  Thanks for your review.

Kept-Secret:  I'm glad you liked it.  And yes, there may still be something between Haldir and Glorfindel; I'll go into it more in the next couple of chapters.  Hope this was soon enough for you!  Let me know what you thought!  Thanks for your review.

Haldir's Heart and Soul:  I would say that Legolas unfortunately has a right to be jealous…. But hopefully Haldir will make it up to him.  Hope you liked this chapter; let me know what you thought.  Thanks for your review!

Elrohir lover:  Thanks for your review.  Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Ivorybrowneyes:  Lol, yes I had to throw Glorfindel in there.  It isn't a story without Glorfindel!!  Thanks for your review!  I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!

Carol:  I'm so glad you liked it, and I was more than happy to share it with you all.  Thanks so much for your review; it means a lot to me!  

TheSilentSenshi:  Lol, glad you liked the twins…  As for Haldir and Glorfindel, I'm afraid I'm not through with them yet.  Thanks for the review!  I hoped you liked this chapter; let me know what you thought!

Louise_oblique:  I'm glad!  Thanks for the review!

Somali:  Legolas deserves the best, and only time will tell if Haldir is indeed 'the best'…  I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think.  Thanks for your review.

Leann:  Lol, I'm glad you love it, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!  Thanks for your review.


End file.
